What's Love?
by Koneko
Summary: NOO! Wahhh! The dreary, vague, very sad last battle of Naraku. Also, the last chapter in the story. I don't know if I'll do a sequel. Give me ideas. *Chapter 21: Reminiscing (sp?)* Possible sequel: CHECK MY BIO.
1. Brokenhearted

What's Love?  
  
By: Setsuna  
  
Typed By: AnimeChick  
  
Started February 20, 2003  
  
F.Y.I  
  
A/N = authors note  
  
T/N = typers note  
  
A/N: First fanfic posted. Review if you want to. About the flames, I don't care as long as they're not too harsh.  
  
(T/N: Hey guys Animechick here! Just wanted to tell you that the first 3 chapters might be short but as time progresses they're sure to get longer. Well that's pretty much it and hope you guys enjoy Lavinder's story. Bye byez for now.. )  
  
~ * ~ Chapter One: Broken hearted ~ * ~  
  
The girl with the long waist-length hair and hazel eyes was blindly running through the forest.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this to me," She had just witnessed the worst possible thing anyone in her place would witness, "I thought he loved me. He told me he loved me. Oh Gods, how could he do this to me?"  
  
Those were the thoughts that flashed through her mind almost every five seconds it seemed. She stumbled towards the well.  
  
"Stupid fucking bastard. I hate you!"  
  
After a few minutes of retching near the well, Kagome heard a long howl. This made her tears spill out more rapidly. She couldn't stop the images invading her mind. Leaving her speechless.  
  
Flashback *  
  
Kagome had awoken nice and early, feeling good. She looked over to Inuyasha's corner and noticed he was gone. She paid no heed of it and proceeded to remove the kitsune out of her way.  
  
Since she was in a good mood, she decided to go to the hot springs in the morning instead of holding everyone back. She was humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, when she heard grunting. Hoping it was Inuyasha she tiptoed to the noises.  
  
The closer she got the worser that sinking feeling became. They were in the hot springs she normally bathed in.  
  
Him. and Kikyou.  
  
In, out, in, out, in and out. Faster, faster, in and out. Inuyasha didn't seem to sense her, but Kikyou did. That stupid bitch turned around and smiled at her. It was an evil smile. Kagome tried to glare at her , but only got a horrified, teary stare.  
  
She ran Blindly through the forest.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome straightened herself up. She looked back in the direction of Kaede's village. As she jumped into the well she whispered silently, "I hate you." . 


	2. Here Comes Sesshoumaru

A/N: ok. sorry about the short chapters. this story is already written, and my typist just now sent in the rest of the chapters. i might not update for a while cause my dad left town so. but school's out. so whatever  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Three: Here comes Sesshoumaru ~ * ~  
  
Kagome started to turn toward the village when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said, "Hey, wait up, I got something to ask you."  
  
'Oh no,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Umm, you wouldn't happen to try to take a bath in the spring earlier this morning?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.  
  
'Ooh that sonofabitch!' But instead Kagome replied, "Of course not. Why would I take a bath in the spring when I could have gone to my time, in my shower?"  
  
She noted how his muscles visibly relaxed with her reply, but then tense up again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru didn't come to bother you. did he, about where I was or anything else?"  
  
Kagome was getting a little irritated right about now. He was acting as if he was guilty about something. "No. Why would he come after me?" With that said, they continued after Shippo towards Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk back to Kaede's was peaceful until they heard someone yell HENTAI! and a loud smack.  
  
Kagome, happy that something broke the loud and awkward silence, replied, "Someday, she's really gonna kill him." The only response she got was Inuyasha stopping dead in his tracks and growling at some unseen enemy.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome 'eeped' because she felt hot breath against her neck. She turned around to see a beautiful creature behind her.  
  
'His hair is so cool. it's so silky and long, so unlike Inuyasha's, and he's so.' her thoughts were cut off by Inuyasha's loud growls in front of her. Somehow he managed to step in front and push her aside without her noticing.  
  
In one swift moment, Sesshoumaru jumped away and landed on a nearby branch.  
  
Kagome craned her neck to look over Inuyasha's shoulder. To her horror, the beautiful youkai was staring directly at her! Even more shocking he had an odd conspiring grin on his face.  
  
It made him look awfully twisted.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice his brother staring directly at Kagome. "Are you gonna just fucking stand there or fight me?" Inuyasha spat.  
  
All Sesshoumaru did was gracefully down on one foot in front of Kagome.  
  
All she could do was stare at those usually unemotional golden eyes. It held her immobile.  
  
"Stay away from her, you BASTARD!" With that, Inuyasha swung an already transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
While all of this happened, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kagome, with a knowing grin on his face. Almost as if he knew something she knew.  
  
He walked up to her in a very slow pace, making her really nervous.  
  
Kagome tried not to smile back, but that look was hilarious. She settled for a tiny smirk. Now, he was bending down slightly, looking into her eyes.  
  
There was a glint of some emotion she couldn't understand. Hell, that was the first emotion besides anger that she saw from him.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming behind them, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kagome saw a flicker annoyance in his eyes. He did the unthinkable.  
  
He bent down to kiss her.  
  
She hated to admit it, but it was actually a really good kiss. Just when she was about to give up, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was surprisingly soft, but she fought him nonetheless.  
  
Sesshoumaru made her swallow some kind of nasty liquid while he was kissing her. After a couple of seconds she felt fire running through her body. She tried to push him away, but just felt her body becoming weaker and weaker.  
  
The last thing she was that beautiful creature with his arms around her, and Inuyasha behind him.. 


	3. Silence

~ * ~ Chapter Two: Silence ~ * ~  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you," Kikyou said. "But what about my reincarnation, will you tell her about us?"  
  
Inuyasha winced when she mentioned that. He was hoping she would forget about Kagome, like he did a few moments ago.  
  
"It's not so easy for me to tell Kagome, Kikyou." It's not so easy for me to tell Kagome, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou hid her face so she could smile an evil smirk, "Well, you can tell her when you're ready." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was packing herself some new clothes into her bookbag. She didn't want to bring him anything, but she knew if she didn't he would suspect something.  
  
She took a deep breath, and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was nervously pacing near the well, 'Where the fuck is she! I hope she didn't see me and Kikyou together. 'Cause if she did... Oh Kami-sama! Wait, I didn't sense her or anything.... But I wasn't really... erm ... paying attention at the...'  
  
His thoughts were blown away when he saw Kagome's black head popped out of the well.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She put on a fake eager face, "Oh, hey Inuyasha! I just wanted to go see my family, and get some more supplies. I hope you don't mind," Kagome replied honestly. She was amazed at how well she was lying to him. "You're not mad are you? Cause I brought some extra Ramen and those potato chips you like."  
  
All the while in her mind she was thinking 'Hope they make you feel awful and guilty!'  
  
Apparently it worked because he bent his head and lightly asked if he could carry her pack. She gave it to him and they walked back to Kaede's village in silence.  
  
As soon as they reached the village they heard a sudden squeal "Kaaaaagoomeee!!!" A little fur ball appeared, it was Shippo, of course. Kagome gladly accepted the little kitsune into her arms.  
  
"I went home for awhile, but I brought back those special mint chocolates for you!" With that said, the kitsune began to wiggle impatiently in her arms. "Well, come on Kagome! Let's go!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Kagome started to turn towards the village when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said, "Hey, wait up, I got something to ask you." 


	4. Captive or Guest?

T/N: heh heh heh i read the reviews OMG IM SO HAPPY AND IT EVEN ISNT MY STORY!!!!!! wow man im so happy for you look you got 7 chapters AND NO FREAKIN FLAMES!!! except the parts where their like ::scarcastic voice:: oh well you need to make it more longer;; e.e oh well you cant make them all happy. Anways heh heh you spelled wants wrong in your summary just to point out ^_^ and wow you made the paragraphs more shorter thankies! I'm sorry if i didnt do that good of a job ^_^ because i remember the first few chapters i typed i was in a hurry so it might kinda be weird anyway now i know why you were so happy this morning... at first i was kinda freaked out but now my bro and ma are looking at me weird since i started screaming OMG WE GOT REVIEWS BWA HA HA HA WE ROCK.... a few glares but oh well ^_^ anyway i shall talk to ya laters bye byez  
  
Roku-chan  
  
A/N: As you know Roku-chan (Animechick) is my typist. I have to say I really am sorry that I trashed your format. Anyway, I feel really bad that people took like three minutes to review while I only reviewed four stories in my entire life. I might be on a weird schedule for updating. Cause my dad said he might make me go to camp but then I said my neighbor wanted me to help her babysit the babies. He asked if I'll be getting paid. I said yeah whatever. He said ok. So I guess I have to babysit. Man that sucks. I don't really like kids. I think they're demonseeds. Anyway, here's the story. I just got through reading Clumsy. Awesome!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Four: Captive or Guest? ~ * ~  
  
"How dare you touch MY Kagome?!" Inuyasha shrieked.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed coldly and replied, "Dear little brother, I have no time for you." He quickly threw on an immobilizing spell on Inuyasha, just before he jumped.  
  
"What did you just do?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled while picking up Kagome's deathly still body. "I've simply just immobilized you," he replied, seeming bored, "I think it's time for me and MY mate to leave you and your thoughts Inuyasha."  
  
After that statement Inuyasha gave him a death glare and a deadly growl, "If she were awake, she would never go with you."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself, little brother. What you don't know is that Kagome and I share a little secret. Also, what you didn't notice was that she was kissing me back." Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and gently flung her over his shoulder. He stayed long enough to hear Inuyasha ask, "What Secret?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Finally, after waiting almost two years, I finally have her in my grasp!' Sesshoumaru thought, 'and she kissed me back!'  
  
Ever since the first time he saw her, he had admired her from afar. He thought she was so remarkable when she pulled the Tetsusaiga out. She proved him wrong, once again, when she transformed the Tetsusaiga into its original form. She even had the audacity to stand up to him, while pointing her small index finger in his chest, and tell him how arrogant he was on one of their 'accidental meetings' at night.  
  
Of course the meetings weren't accidental on his part. He was secretly searching her out.  
  
His brother always thought that the fights between them were only for him, but he always had an ulterior motive. Most of the time, he fought his brother to see her.  
  
Kagome. And now he finally had her.  
  
The problem before was that he didn't know how to approach her, because his idiot half-brother was always too protective of her.  
  
As if she was already his mate. Humf.  
  
He probably even loved her, but like Kagome, he saw him with Kikyou. She didn't even know how she was being watched.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Sesshoumaru was following the girl to the spring where she bathed herself so many times. He was starting to believe that the act was an obsession on her part. He had seen her undress so many times, he practically memorized her outer body parts by heart.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and suppressed a growl when he saw Inuyasha and his undead bitch making love on the forest floor. He could sense all the emotions emitting from the girl. There were so many that he just turned around to look at the undead miko, Kikyou, wasn't it?  
  
Yes, it was.  
  
She seemed to know that Kagome was watching them. To confirm his thought, the bitch turned her face and evilly smiled.  
  
After he saw that he turned to go to the well. For that was where Kagome always went. And to the well she did go.  
  
His heart cried out to Kagome.  
  
Sweet Kagome.  
  
She was vomiting to the side, and crying at the same time. Before she had jumped into the well, he heard her whisper, "I hate you."  
  
Even though she was hurt and upset, he was pleased. It would make things a quite easy for him.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Later on that day, he would confront Inuyasha to plant guilty seeds in his mind. But seeing them together almost two weeks ago, he had his doubts. He had taken the immobilizing spell off of Inuyasha two days after he left with Kagome. No doubt they were looking for them, and eventually Inuyasha would find them at his castle.  
  
It was the matter of what happened between now and then. Rin had been in the room for as long as possible everyday until he sent her with Jakken to pick flowers. She was gone for five minutes.  
  
He heard Kagome moan then move onto her side to face him.  
  
She was beautiful when she slept. 'Earlier on, I would have squished any thought of the human down far away. But now. now, things have changed. I have changed. I always thought that for a Lord to have a human mate was preposterous. But now I realize that it was because I didn't want to turn out like my father.  
  
Like my father.  
  
Then, I realized that other youkai had humans as mates. Not just concubines, but fully-fledged mates. Maybe not life-mates, but still.'  
  
If it was possible, he fell more in love with her while she was asleep. "Kagome, wake up." Sesshoumaru whispered in the girl's ear.  
  
"Mommy?" Kagome asked.  
  
He lightly chuckled, "If I were your mother, this would be incest." With that comment, she slightly opened her eyes. She stared at the golden eyes looking at her. "Inuyasha?" but then her mind snapped back to what happened before she fell asleep. Suddenly she snapped her eyes wide open and backed away from him, but in an oddly calm way. 'Why am I so calm? Why aren't I so scared of him?'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her calm demeanor and inwardly smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Her stomach growled she blushed and sheepishly nodded.  
  
She moved toward the end of the bed and tried to get up to walk with him, but she tripped, closing her eyes, awaiting to feel the hard floor.  
  
'Wait a minute, this feel like umm. muscley. silky. and hey!' She looked up into his face. there was something different about it. She snapped out of her stupor and looked down to hide her blush.  
  
Kagome had been goggling at the lord for a long time. When she finally got the courage to look up she was surprised to see him blushing too, and looking away. 'What the hell is he blushing for?' she thought.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you to dinner?" He asked shyly. She nodded her head mutely.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands shy? Oh My God! She 'eeped' when he suddenly scooped her up.  
  
After they walked out of the door, she slowly, as if compelled, settled into his strong arms. He was so soft and warm and he smelled so good. 'Oh, I could get used to this.' Kagome thought as she mentally sighed.  
  
'I could really get used to this.' Sesshoumaru thought. She was like a bundle of light, warm, sweet, intoxicating flowers. He realized he was walking really slow, actually, slower than a human walk. He also realized that she snuggled against him and started to rest her head on his shoulder, making his neck tingly because her breath was near. He had set her down next to him. "So why did you bring me here?" Kagome quietly asked. 


	5. Road to the West

~ * ~ Chapter Five: Road to the West ~ * ~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found Inuyasha the next day after searching all the places he normally went. They found him very close to the village (isn't that ironic). They asked him why he was standing their and WHERE IS KAGOME?!  
  
"Don't tell me you two had another fight." Sango calmly stated.  
  
"Or maybe she saw you and Kikyou. AGAIN," Miroku pointed out but nobody seemed to notice Inuyasha's face turn stark pale.  
  
Shippo launched himself on top of Inuyasha's head, and started biting on his ears, Inuyasha let out a string of curses, then Sango yanked the kitsune off of his head. "It wasn't me!" Inuyasha stated dumbly.  
  
"IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN HOW'S ABOUT YOU TELL US WHO THE HELL IT WAS!" Miroku yelled. Sango and Shippo both stared at him, because he was normally always calm and collected.  
  
"IT WAS THAT BASTARD SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed, "Sesshoumaru came, and that bastard kissed her, and I guess he slipped her something and she was unconscious."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gawked at him, not believing what they were hearing. "He immobilized me, said something about some secret they shared, then he left." Everyone could hear the despair and sadness in his voice now, "Oh gods, he said she was kissing him back. I'm going to kill his pompous ass!"  
  
Inuyasha fell roughly to the ground.  
  
"Oh no, Kagome. You don't think he would try to do anything to Kagome do you?" Shippo practically wailed.  
  
Everybody looked at everyone else with doubtful faces. Each of the older ones knew exactly what was going on through their heads, and trying to figure out a way to tell the young kitsune.  
  
Shippo, not being as stupid as Inuyasha thought, figured it out by the silence. He jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and hugged as much of the hanyou as he could. Inuyasha could smell the washed tears Shippo held for Kagome. He slowly wrapped an arm around the young kitsune.  
  
Finally, Shippo shed his tears. "Stop crying, ya baby," Inuyasha warned, "I can't catch her scent anymore, but our best bet is to head west."  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Father was lord of the Western Lands, but now Sesshoumaru is," he explained, " But, I need some rest before we go out." The final note in his voice told everyone that their was no 'buts' about it.  
  
"Inuyasha, may I speak to ye in private, meaning alone?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede had a few questions to ask, and a lot of answers to get. "I overheard your explanation earlier, and your conversation with Sesshoumaru. Also, when you left to find Kagome, Kikyou was here."  
  
Inuyasha went pale, "So, what about it?"  
  
Kaede sighed. She knew this was going to be hard, "What if Kagome lied about where she was, and what if Sesshoumaru was at the spring too?"  
  
Inuyasha went numb, he never really thought about it for the day he was trapped by Sesshoumaru's spell.  
  
'Could that be the secret, that brother dearest was talking about. And if it was -' His thoughts were cut off by Kaede's voice, "If I'm correct, Sesshoumaru could used that to manipulate Kagome's mind, he could also use it against you."  
  
Inuyasha knew there was truth behind the statement, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
'If Kagome was out there, then she saw-'  
  
Once again his thoughts were cut off, "Kaede, what did Kikyou say?" he eagerly inquired.  
  
"She told me all I needed to know. But I do have to admit that it disgusted me. She's dead for Kami's sake!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "What the hell do you know anyways?"  
  
Kaede stared at his retreating form, "Not enough, but more than you know."  
  
He decided to let that go and yelled, "were leaving to find Kagome tomorrow, we'll need supplies." 


	6. Confusion

~ * ~ Chapter Six: Confusion ~ * ~  
  
Kagome was lying under a Sakura tree thinking about the events of the day when a girl appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Who is the pretty lady?" piped the gapped tooth girl.  
  
Kagome just stared at the toothy smile. "Oh, and what is your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
The girl replied, "Gomen, my name is Rin!"  
  
Kagome regarded 'Rin' as if she was an alien.  
  
'What is a human doing with Sesshoumaru? He sure is showing me a different side of him.'  
  
Rin looked confusedly at the girl lying below her.  
  
When Kagome saw her staring anxiously, she quickly responded, "Oh my name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you Rin-chan!"  
  
At the sound of -chan after her name, Rin jumped about the girl happily. "Will you be my okaa-san? Please."  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
'Sesshoumaru has been nice to me ever since I woke up this morning, but after previous encounters from the past, two years was it? I don't really know if I can fully trust hi after all those times he tried to kill my friends and I.'  
  
'But.'  
  
"Okay Rin-chan I'll be your temporary okaa-san, just for now."  
  
Rin squealed a cry of joy, and left Kagome to go torture Jaken. After the girl had left, Kagome started thinking about the past events.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had set down next to her. "So why, did you bring me here?"  
  
All she got from him was a loud sigh, a slight blush, and, "You haven't eaten for two weeks. Eat."  
  
'Mou! I can't figure this guy out!'  
  
'He--,' her thoughts were interrupted when she sniffed the air.  
  
'That smell, what is it?'  
  
She got up off her chair, almost fell down, but Sesshoumaru was guiding her. She looked at the middle of the table and saw it.  
  
"ODEN! Yummy, yummy oden! Omigosh! I LOVE oden! How did you know?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had to discretely clean his ears before he responded, "I didn't know, it's my favorite." (A/N: Okay. I know they probably didn't have oden back then, but sheesh, gimme a break!)  
  
His heart started to beat rapidly when he found out they had an official thing in common, except of course, the 'secret' they supposedly shared.  
  
Kagome was leaning over the table to get the oden when she brushed against him.  
  
Luckily, she didn't feel the thing that was hard down there. So, she proceeded and nudged him to take them back to their seats.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the young miko trying to gobble all of the oden.  
  
'How un-lady like, but now she's MY un-lady-like lady, Kagome.'  
  
He looked at the woman-child sitting next to him. To his surprise, she was staring at him.  
  
'Wait, I know what this is, it's a staring contest. Well, we'll see whom will win.'  
  
They were staring at each for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Kagome's face was beet red, and her eyes were teary from not blinking. A big grin fell across her face, and Sesshoumaru blinked. She laughed and said she won. He smiled and replied yes. They ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
She still didn't know why she was here, but what she did know was that she needed a long awaited bath. 


	7. Decisions to Make

~ * ~ Chapter Seven: Decisions to Make ~ * ~  
  
The road to the west had taken them almost a week. It took Inuyasha's group almost another week to search the entire area (A/N: the same day Kagome woke up).  
  
Inuyasha announced, "I'm going to take a bath, be back."  
  
Yeah right. Someday, pigs will fly.  
  
It wasn't that Inuyasha doesn't take baths.  
  
No.  
  
It was the fact that he was using it as an excuse to cover up the 'scandal.' He must have taken the kitsune for a fool. Shippo knew what he did almost every night when Inuyasha took a 'bath.' It was a downright dirty shame, and no one could do a thing about it. Shippo would have already mentioned his surrogate mother, but he already knew the hanyou's reply.  
  
'Well, she ain't here, now is she?'  
  
So, obviously, it was pointless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He and Kikyou had been in touch at night throughout the whole journey. They'd promise each other to meet near a river. He was now there, with his shirt off, wading in the water.  
  
Kikyou had already been there, she watched him take his shirt off, then decided it was a good time to show herself.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't surprised when she jumped into the water with him, he had sensed her watching him.  
  
When she resurfaced, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She quickly responded by pushing her tongue into his mouth licking his fangs.  
  
He eventually broke it off to breathe. Inuyasha hugged her to his chest, and took in a deep breath.  
  
'One thing I don't like is that she smells like death'  
  
She sighed, "Any news on my reincarnation?" She tried her best to hide the harsh sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, Kikyou. Her name is Kagome, and no."  
  
She let a few moments pass before she responded, "Inuyasha, you have already taken me, made me your mate. Why do you still search for - Kagome? It's obvious she's in love with you, but you know you can't give yourself to her."  
  
Kikyou paused to see his reaction, but couldn't find one.  
  
Then, he slowly whispered, "But what about the shards?"  
  
(A/N: That ass!)  
  
She paused before answering, "Inuyasha, I'm a miko! I used to be the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Why not you, me, and those friends of yours continue the search?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a while before nodding his head.  
  
He'd made up his mind.  
  
They would go on.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the now, half - naked Kikyou. He began to suckle on her nipples. She moaned loudly and let him take her for what seemed like the hundredth time since their first. 


	8. My New Demonic Buddy

A/N: I have no idea what furo means but I got it from the fanfic A Demon Should Act Like a Demon by Ericedwyn  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Eight: My New Demonic Buddy ~ * ~  
  
Kagome had decided she needed a bath, considering she was sleeping for TWO WEEKS!  
  
'No wonder Sesshoumaru let me go off by myself.'  
  
The castle was really big, but Sesshoumaru showed her where the furo/bath was.  
  
She stopped in front of a door that had steam coming out of it but it wasn't the one he showed her. She heard water dripping from the inside. So, she opened the door.  
  
It was a private bath. It looked just like a Hot Springs (all the rocks, and a few Sakura trees here and there).  
  
Then she noticed the wet youkai and his hair flowing in the water below. His flawless, ivory skin was wet with water and sweat. He had muscles, oh yes he did, but he had sleek ones, not bulky. There was something else in the - oh yea his boa thingy.  
  
'No, wait a minute, is that a tail? I dunno, I guess it is.'  
  
Kagome always thought he was a beautiful creature, but damn, right now, he was drop- dead gorgeous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He was breathing slowly when he smelt her. He raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. He heard her make a sharp gasp, then drop the flowers she was holding. The edges of his mouth curved into a smirk.  
  
'How long is she going to stare at me? Maybe I should invite her in..' 'Not that I never saw her before.'  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. It was like he was inviting in with him. "Umm. Gomen ne. I was looking for the other bath and . umm . erm - I'll just wait till your finished, bye."  
  
Sesshoumaru's smirk disappeared when she turned to leave. He had to say something fast. "Would you like me to show you?" he inquired softly.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Kagome replied just a softly. She left the bath to wait for Sesshoumaru to come out.  
  
When he did, all she could hear was the alarm bells going off in her head. He didn't have on his usual kimono, in fact all he wore was a towel. His hair was still wet (duh), but it was gathered in a low ponytail. "Would you like the private bath or the hot springs?" 'Yeah. Bask in his presence.' But there is such a thing called female modesty. And the time called for it.  
  
'Besides, I don't want him thinking I'm easy or something.'  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, knowing how much she liked Hot Springs, wanting her to pick that. "Umm, definitely the hot springs." She could barely get the words out.  
  
"It will take some travel on my part, but a lot on yours." He hoped she didn't know where this was going.  
  
Before she could reply, he crouched down low so she could get on his back. Kagome gawked at him, but none the less, she climbed onto his back.  
  
Even through her sailor fuku, she could feel his heat. And although she didn't want to admit it, it kinda turned her on.  
  
'Well, I guess he was right, It would have been a long trip.'  
  
They landed on a rock on the spring. "I'll be around if you need me or you're ready to go. Other than that, I won't look."  
  
'That's a lie.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Checking out of his thoughts, he looked into her thoughts and was surprised at what he heard: ' Why don't ya join me?' He left with puffy eyes and a big doofy grin. 'I cant believe I was just thinking that. How could I betray Inuya-' Kagome cut off her thought.  
  
'I can't believe I just thought that! Especially after I saw him fucking the un-dead bitch of his.'  
  
Sesshoumaru came at her call. He was still half-naked, (or half-undressed, if you're an optimist) to her dismay, but there was one problem: she didn't have a towel! She blushed at the thought of him giving her his towel.  
  
"You don't have a towel." Sesshoumaru calmly stated, although inside, he was grinning like a madman.  
  
'Well, isn't he Captain Obvious.'  
  
Kagome got an idea, "Could you hand me my underwear?"  
  
He did, but instead of handing them to her, like a polite gentleman, he threw them in the water.  
  
The JERK!  
  
She tried her best to put them on, but he was just staring at her making it harder than it already was. All of a sudden Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped into the water and stayed under.  
  
Kagome was unable to move (A/N: he put a immobilizing spell on her :). She could feel his hands pulling up her panties, and fastening her lace bra. When he was done, he appeared in front of her out of thin air.  
  
'If he was putting my underwear on, then he saw my.' Kagome was outraged and embarrassed.  
  
"Why you little hen-" her words were cut off by Sesshoumaru's hands grabbing her elbows. He pulled her close to his body and abruptly kissed her. She didn't know how to react, so he did it for her. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. While doing this he took the liberty to hold her waist and pulled her as close as she could be to him.  
  
Kagome felt his throat start to rumble, but all he got out was a few tortured whimpers. 'Ohmigosh! He's whimpering!' Sesshoumaru brought one hand up to cradle her head and the other to rub the small of her back.  
  
She suddenly had to jerk away because she had a disturbing thought of what Miroku and Kaede told her once. "Are you trying to make me your whore?" she suddenly asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
She remembered Kaede and Miroku exchanging horrible stories about young girls being captured by demons. Instead of killing them, sometimes they would make them their concubines. At that time, Kagome thought 'Poor mates', but Sesshoumaru didn't have one.  
  
Kagome was startled to see the hurt look on his face, "Of course not. I would never do that." She started to feel a little guilty, but then that feeling got blown away, "Then why the fuck am I here?!" Sesshoumaru couldn't take the pressure of her heated gaze. In one smooth movement, he grabbed her back and pulled her head close to his chest.  
  
"Because I want you here, and not just to take care of Rin, but for me. also. Ever since you took the Tetsusaiga out, I've admired you for the last two years." He stopped to see a reaction but didn't receive one. She hadn't looked up at all.  
  
So he continued, "I didn't know how to approach you without that stupid halfling trying to stop me," Sesshoumaru could faintly hear and smell tears, "I know that you saw him and that dead miko together as did I, so I figured that would be a good time."  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel her tears quickly spilling on his chest. She was fully sobbing now. "Just let it all out Kagome." He rubbed her back and told her everything would be all right.  
  
'Did he just say what I thought he just said?' Kagome's head was spinning with all of those emotions, but the one that was the most dominant was a weird sense of completion.  
  
How good it felt to be wanted, needed, even loved.  
  
When it all comes down to it, that's what everyone wants. Human, animal, youkai, hanyou; it doesn't matter. Everyone, no matter how much it looked like they didn't care, wanted to belong.  
  
Belonging. That was something Kagome wanted for a long time. She didn't necessarily want Inuyasha's love anymore, she just wanted to belong somewhere in his heart. Possibly, even a place deeper than Kikyou's. But here, she was wanted. Someone needed her here. Some people needed her here. It was all she ever wanted, and it was right here.  
  
With Sesshoumaru.  
  
Even though it was coming from someone that she thought wanted her dead, she didn't care.  
  
"So, will you stay with me?" Sesshoumaru asked timidly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she nodding her head, and answered. "Hai," but then something came to mind, "What about the Shikon no Tama? I already have more than half, but what about the rest?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had to think about that one, "I can train you, and we can go get the rest of them. together."  
  
Kagome increased her hold on him and nodded her head, loving the way his deep, rich voice lulled her to sleep. 'Finally' Sesshoumaru thought. 


	9. Traitor

A/N: Okay, I feel horrible. I was a member of fanfiction.net for a year and I only reviewed 4 times. I feel really bad. But, this is my first fanfic posted, so don't get upset or anything if it really sucks. I'm working on two more stories, also reading the Flowers in the Attic (by V.C. Andrews) saga. So, if the updates and stuff are screwy, then yeah, it's the books' fault. The only things I have to say on the subject of the books are:  
the movie sucked. It totally strayed away from the book. They didn't even  
have the right ending.  
There are sooo many plot twists that I might just drop the book and  
finish my stories.  
  
A/N2: Today, I just got back from Carowins 7:25 June 10th. So I'm really sorry if this update is really late. I have to get some sleep. Anyway, I was there with my friend and her sister and parents. Well, we went there early this morning. Her mother told the five-year-old she had a tummy ache and she needed to use the restroom (she really went with my friend and I so that she could ride the bigger rides). My friend and I went on this ride called the Hurler, but her mom didn't because she said it's an old piece of shit. Anyway, we're going up the coaster, then all of a sudden, it stops. But what's ironic is that my friend was telling me why her mom didn't like going on this coaster. She starts to freak out because our car stopped for more than 10 minutes. She started to hyperventilate because she was scared. When it finally started, she's like 'I'm not going on this stupid ride again!' She ran down from the ramp like a chicken with its head cut off. She ran straight to her mom and started crying and whimpering. When we told her dad later on, he started chanting 'Rose doze is a big baby. She cried cause of a roller coaster.' Anyway, it was fun. We were there for 3 days. In case anybody wants to know, Carowins is in North & South Carolina, right on the border between the states.  
  
A/N3: Okay. I just read my new reviews. JUST FORGET ABOUT SESSHOUMARU'S ARM!!!!!! I know I really messed up, and I don't feel like changing it either. So when it says his arms just think he has two arms. Oh yeah, I'm really sad. I put up a new story and nobody read it. I'm not really happy with the first two chapters, but oh well. Also, my next update may be late because I have to babysit the demonseeds. Their mom (my aunt) doesn't like anyone to use the computer because she's afraid someone might break it.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Nine: Traitor! ~ * ~  
  
"What did you just say?! You have got to be kidding. PLEASE say you're kidding!" The young kitsune was practically screeching in his ear.  
  
Miroku and Sango were speechlessly looking at Inuyasha and their new miko, Kikyou. She looked like she was going to kill Shippo.  
  
They were standing right in front of Sesshoumaru's castle, but the only person or youkai who seemed to notice was Shippo. Because Sesshoumaru had set a protective barrier around it.  
  
"Guys, use your tiny brains. Sesshoumaru hasn't sent a ransom message, he hasn't sent his creepy servant of his to taunt me, and plus, there's nothing here!"  
  
Shippo had had enough of Inuyasha's mouth, "She IS here, I can feel it. So I'm not going with you or that DEAD girlfriend of yours. How could you do this Inuyasha? You said you loved Kagome. You're a big fat liar and traitor!"  
  
Sango went over to the kitsune to him mouth before he got himself killed. Inuyasha was growling and Kikyou was glaring daggers at Shippo.  
  
"I don't want to leave without Kagome either Shippo, but lets face the facts. We could never hold up by ourselves without Inuyasha." Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Well its true!" Miroku didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. "But Sango, you're her best friend. Do you think she would up on you so easily? Besides, even if I can't smell her, I can feel she's here, and I'm not gonna go until I find her." Shippo defiantly added.  
  
Inuyasha stopped growling and threw Kagome's backpack at Shippo, "Well, have fun on your own." After that said, Kikyou climbed Inuyasha's back, and they soared off towards Kaede's village. Sango called Kirara and she pulled Miroku onto the neko-youkai. "Shippo, are you coming?"  
  
Shippo shook his head no.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but we have no choice. Personally, I think it's disgusting and downright shameful. But like Sango said we have no choice," Miroku's voice was shaking with fury. "Well, goodbye then, I'll see you sometime." The two flew off into the sky leaving Shippo behind. 


	10. The Discovery

A/N: That stuff I said about a new story, forget it. I accidently deleted it.  
  
Jade: Inuyasha's the traitor bubblegum: thanks for the long review. Sorry I can't use your ideas, this story is already written. Plus, I'm too lazy to do some things over.  
  
Whoever said they didn't want anymore Inu/Kikyou, I don't remember if there is anymore. I wrote this story in February. I was about to say something else, but I forgot. It's 5:13 in the morning and I'm alive. I truly am a night person!  
  
AWW SHIT! I just realized I gave you the wrong chapter! ~ * ~ Chapter Ten: The Discovery ~ * ~  
  
It's been three weeks since Sesshoumaru's confession. The next day, they went to a village market to buy her some new clothing (most of them made of the finest silk or cotton). They also got her an elder miko to train her with the arrows and her miko powers. But Sesshoumaru took care of the sword training. Her miko trainer said it was remarkable that Kagome was learning so quickly.  
  
" You have mastered your powers in such a short time, young one. You've even learned all the special techniques. Well, all the minor ones I knew."  
  
Kagome was picking up Sesshoumaru's teachings as well too. But of course, maybe because they were the simple kind.  
  
"You could be almost as good as me," he had said in an arrogant way.  
  
Right now, Sesshoumaru was returning the elder miko to her village at the moment. Rin-chan was out picking flowers with Jaken. So Kagome was here, by herself, lying in the grass remembering the first time she heard Sesshoumaru's laugh.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Kagome had awoken next to Sesshoumaru. She smiled. He had given her, her own room, but she liked sleeping with him. For some odd reason, she felt safe with him.  
  
Later on that day, the four of them went to one of the many gardens. Rin was somewhere picking flowers with Jaken, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome sun- bathed under a tree.  
  
Kagome held out a finger to catch a beautiful blue and white butterfly fluttering its wings. An idea light bulb appeared on top of her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru, he had his eyes closed, and hands behind his head. She reached over to his face and placed the butterfly on his nose.  
  
Kagome saw his nose twitch from left to right. He opened his eyes to see a butterfly on his nose.  
  
Then he sneezed.  
  
Kagome had started to giggle, but when he started to chuckle, she just had to laugh.  
  
"That's the first time I've laughed in a long time, Kagome." He leaned over as he said this.  
  
"Well, you look much better once you're smiling and happy,"  
  
In a flash, Sesshoumaru was on top of her, kissing her passionately. He began sucking on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened up immediately.  
  
She rubbed her thighs against his hips when she felt something hard down below. Kagome, not being as naïve as most people though she was, knew exactly what to do. She moved her hands down and began to massage his erection.  
  
An unknowing Sesshoumaru gave an involuntary moan and a sort of purring? noise.  
  
'Omigosh! Is he purring? He sounds like Buyo. I could've sworn only cats purr.' She took her hand away and went to the tip of his hakama. Then, slowly, she pushed her hand in. 'Man, he's really big.'  
  
Sesshoumaru started to shutter trying to keep himself from saying something very obscene. So, he clamed his mouth to hers. He was just about to let his primal instincts out when he smelt the air.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome! Look what Ri - I got for you!" Rin was running as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru could clearly see that Jaken was trying to hold her back, seeing as they were occupied right now. But he was obviously not putting forth that much effort.  
  
He reluctantly told Kagome to stop and straighten herself up  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
"Kagome-chan, look what I found! Rin couldn't carry it, so you need to follow me!" It seemed that Rin was always interrupting something. Kagome got up to follow the girl.  
  
They had been walking for a long time, when finally they appeared to be standing near the entrance of the castle. Rin was pointing to a nearby bush where some red thing was laying on top of some yellow thing.  
  
Rin must have heard Kagome gasp because she was eagerly jumping now.  
  
"That's my back pack!" She ran over to the bushes as fast as she could, which was really fast by now, and scooped the kitsune up. 


	11. Truth Hurts

A/N: I totally forgot what I was gonna write. But anyway I'm about to see The Hulk. My bestfriend (who is perverted like Miroku, but he doesn't go around groping any girl. JUST ME!) Anyway, oh yeah, the chapter Traitor! has been corrected!!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Eleven: Truth Hurts ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou arrived at Kaede's but two days before Miroku and Sango did. No one dared to say anything to Inuyasha; they just kept their mouths shut and minded their own business. It was dusk and Inuyasha and Kikyou went on their 'stroll', while Kaede, Sango, and Miroku were left in the hut by themselves.  
  
All of them looked at the corner where Kagome and Shippo used to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that to Kagome," Miroku nodded in agreement to Sango's statement. "No disrespect to your sister, Kaede-sama, but Kikyou is NOT Kagome," Miroku pointed out. "I loved my sister dearly, but the Kikyou of today is not the Kikyou of yesterday. She is also nothing compared to the happiness Kagome has brought us. I know she is still alive somewhere."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"That's also what Shippo said," they quietly both acknowledged.  
  
The tired trio retired into their little corners. Sango wasn't surprised that there weren't any more gropings. For they all were trying to ignore the sounds of Inuyasha and Kikyou making love in the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru came home earlier than expected. He couldn't wait to start training Kagome again. It gave him an excuse to touch her and her an excuse to let him. He remembered how happy he felt when she asked if she could sleep with him. But whenever she was in heat, she would either sleep in her room or with Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru was thinking all of that when he smelled something familiar. He couldn't place it, but he remembered it from somewhere. He followed the smell all the way to the bathing room that Kagome had been looking for that night.  
  
'So, she found it after all.' He cracked the door open to find Kagome, Rin, and that kitsune taking a bath. The kitsune wasn't awake, but he was alive. There were tears spilling out of Kagome's eyes, so he decided to stay quiet. 'I never liked that little rascal that much.'  
  
"Can you hand me a towel?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. He gladly handed her a towel. She climbed up the stairs and he wrapped it around her wet, shaking body. Afterwards, she ran into his arms and started to sob.  
  
"It's alright Kagome, he's not dead."  
  
:: sob:: "But I was ::hick:: supposed to take ::hick:: care of him. He was ::hick:: like my son!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had to cover his ears, she was wailing like a banshee. He had to surpress the urge to chuckle, "Relax, he's a demon. He can heal himself."  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing. 'Now I feel really stupid.' She looked up. "Oh yeah."  
  
He wiped her tears away and told Rin and Kagome to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin was in charge of watching over Shippo while Kagome finished her "training lessons". Today, she was to learning the Zankoku technique ( A/N: I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else so I picked Zankoku. You know from that song Zankoku no Tenshi no TE-ZE. It means The Cruel Angel Thesis. Anyway, Zankoku means cruel).  
  
It involved a slow movement of the hips with a swift downward arc of the katana. The feel of light claws caressing intimate places, and hot breath on your neck.  
  
Actually, Kagome learned all that she needed to learn from him. Or more precisely, all he would teach her. This was just their time together because Rin was always following them. They were hugging now, dancing to some unheard music. He rested his head on the top of her head.  
  
She smells so, so soothing... Mmm, flowers and thunderstorms."  
  
Sesshoumaru was having some sort of mental battle on whether to tell her or not. 'I would give my life for her, whether she would need it or not. I wonder if she feels the same.' He buried his nose deep insider her raven tresses.  
  
Kagome got a big doofy grin that indicated she was in heaven.  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
He decided he would tell her, "Kagome, I love you."  
  
'Did I just hear right?' "Sesshoumaru, I-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off, "Kagoomeeee!" A big fluffy red thingy jumped on her and knocked her out of Sesshoumaru's arms, and onto the grass.  
  
"Shippo, you're ok!" Kagome didn't know if she should laugh or cry. So she did both.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru got a little flustered to see the anxious look on her face, but then his heart broke when Kagome's face was shattered.  
  
"They left me here, all by myself." he quietly said.  
  
She felt like her heart broke in two. "Well, then tell me all about it." Shippo looked over Kagome's shoulder, and for the first time, seeing Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey look out Kagome! Sesshoumaru's gonna kill you!" Shippo jumped on Sesshoumaru's head and began to nibble on his left ear. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at how pissed off Sesshoumaru looked. He looked at her and said, "You think it's funny?" She nodded her head, but got up. "Come in Shippo, it's ok. He's not gonna hurt me."  
  
Shippo looked at her in an uncertain way, but jumped in Kagome's arms, and settled for a low growl. Sesshoumaru just stared at Shippo and gave him one last look before saying, "Follow me and tell us all about it."  
  
Kagome had been comfortable sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap, but when Shippo told her that he knew about Inuyasha visiting Kikyou the whole time; she felt the need to cry. Sesshoumaru could sense the change in her feelings, but didn't say anything about it. He just tried to be a comfort to her. He knew that what she needed was a pillar of strength.  
  
'I'll be that pillar Kagome. Even if you don't want it.'  
  
He also noticed that the kitsune, named Shippo, didn't fully trust him.  
  
'Well, he'll just have to deal with it!' Shippo also explained to them that Sango and Miroku didn't want to go, but they had no choice. It was a heart breaking story, but she refused to cry.  
  
"Shippo-chan, have you met Rin-chan yet?" Shippo nodded his head. Her cute face made up for how much she talked. "Yes, I did meet her. She's really nice."  
  
Kagome got up to stand, "You must be really hungry, do you think you can find her and tell her to come here?" Shippo dashed out of the room before you could say kami-sama. "Woah, I've never seen him act like that before." She shook her head and sat back down in Sesshoumaru's lap. He gladly accepted the warmth of her body.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea! How 'bout Shippo stay out and help us look for the shards? It'll be fun! Please." She gave him a sad puppy-dog look. He kissed her and nodded yes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo and Sesshoumaru were walking down the halls in silence. Sometimes Shippo would look in Sesshoumaru's direction, hoping it would go unnoticed. But it didn't. He was well aware of the kitsune looking at him.  
  
"You're not using Kagome are you?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Then why do you have her here?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That is none of your business, little one. But if you would like to know, she's here because I want her here, also because she wants to be."  
  
Shippo thought about the information that was just given to him. 'Wait a minute, so he.' Sesshoumaru observed the kitsune, but he wasn't surprised when he asked:  
  
"Do you love Kagome?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
There was a moment of silence, but Shippo broke it, "Well you better not break her heart like that stupid brother of yours did. If you do, I'll. I'll gnaw your ears off, understand?"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. ' So, the young one has something in him.' He stopped at a door,  
  
"I assure you, no harm will be done. Here's your room. Rin is next door. Oyasami nasai."  
  
After bathing, he retired to his bedroom to find Kagome fast asleep, adorning one of his yukatas and hugging his pillow. He replaced himself for the pillow, then quietly fell asleep in the arms of his love.  
  
'She never responded to my confession.' 


	12. Best Birthday Present EVER

~ * ~ Chapter Twelve: Best Birthday Present Ever ~ * ~  
  
The gropings have definitely stopped. When she went to ask Miroku why, he just said because it's not the same anymore. She couldn't agree more.  
  
"Why, did you like it?"  
  
Her answer was pecking him on the cheek lightly.  
  
"Miroku, is Inuyasha still your friend?"  
  
The answer didn't take long to come up with.  
  
"No. He doesn't talk that much anymore. It's like Kikyou's mature nature made him uncaring. Like an obedient dog on a leash or something."  
  
Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Miroku continued, "The only reason why I'm staying around is because of my hand, and because. of you."  
  
Sango blushed furiously as he said that. " I would be happy to go live a normal life with you, but I need my taste of revenge against Naraku too. :: pause :: Hey, once Naraku's dead, how about we live together, near Kaede's village?"  
  
"I would like that." Miroku said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up early to see Sesshoumaru in his sleep. ' He was so peaceful like a little doggy-woggy.'  
  
( T/N: Lavinder. what are you thinking. o.O) A/N: Um, I was watching My Dog Skip?)  
  
She moved his bangs out of his eyes, "OHAYO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome scared the shit out of Sesshoumaru. He jumped up (gracefully), and Kagome moved over to his spot so he would land on top of her. It seemed she waited forever with her eyes closed for the thump of his body to land on hers, but it didn't come.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't scared me out of my skin, I would have wished you a happy birthday." Sesshoumaru said with a grin on his face. He grin widened as a sharp gasp came from her mouth.  
  
'I'm a sadist, but this kind of satisfaction I can only get from her. Yea! That's my birthday present, haha!'  
  
"Hey, how'd you get there?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders, "Considering how old you are; you sure look young," he said while straddling her waist.  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to say I look too young for my age, Mr. Probably-centuries-old."  
  
He moved a tiny bit lower to her hips, "Speaking of positions..."  
  
Kagome slightly blushed when she really did notice the position they were in. She fully realized the intensity when she felt something poking her. 'Hey, didn't he say he loved me?'  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss her; he was surprised when she leaned up too. He put a hand on her waist, with the other supporting her back. She linked her hands through his hair. 'Wow it feels as cool and silky as it looks!' He slipped his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. He pulled away and licked her lips. She didn't realize that he had already pulled her nightgown to the middle of her stomach.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed a path down her neck and to her abs, but stopped when he got to her panties. "What in the seven hells kind of underwear is this? It's so.flimsy."  
  
The panties were black silks, lined with lace in a pattern of flowers. It made a very nice contrast with her creamy skin. She giggled while he shrugged his shoulder. Kagome's giggling stopped she felt his cool hands slink up to her breasts.  
  
'Such soft hands. I love soft hands.' A cold shiver when up and down her spine. He massaged his right breast and fondled the left. She arched her back to him, and he captured her lips once more. "Mmmm. Kagome."  
  
She loved that version of his deep smooth voice and wanted to hear more of it. A deep growl escaped from his throat. Just before he dropped her onto the bed he muttered, "Children." The kitsune busted the door opened and jumped on top of Kagome.  
  
Shippo tried his best not to look at the demon lord sitting on top of her, pouting with his arms crossed.  
  
"Kagome, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Me and Rin have a surprise for you in the kitchen!" Shippo jumped merrily off of Kagome and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Stupid child, he meant to do that." Sesshoumaru was seething. Kagome leaned up and grabbed his sides, caressing his muscles. He growled playfully at her, bent down to suck in on her neck. But suddenly, her presence was gone. 'What the?' Kagome was behind him, with her arms under his holding onto his shoulders.  
  
She was growling at him now, " Do what I say, or I'll chop your head off!" He chuckled lightly, but it faded when she left his back and hopped down to the floor. "Come on, I wanna see what the surprise is." In the process of talking, she was also tugging at his arms.  
  
'Ok'  
  
Sesshoumaru was leading her to the kitchen, but he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What in the seven hells is that smell?! It's horrible." Kagome smelled it too, but didn't say anything. They both got a full-blown whiff of it when they entered the kitchen. The table was a mess; something that looks like food was laying on it. Shippo and Rin beamed at Kagome and Sesshoumaru (Especially Kagome, duh).  
  
"Do you like it Kagome-chan?" piped Rin.  
  
"Yeah, we cooked it just for you," Shippo added, heavily emphasizing you.  
  
"Well, I think it's lovely Rin and Shippo. What about you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru, "Of course, why don't you guys go ahead and eat." Everybody sat down, except for Sesshoumaru. " Aren't you going to eat with us Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He regarded the little girl, "Rin, you know I do not need human food to survive." Kagome looked up, a light bulb shining over her head.  
  
"But it would please me ever so much on my 17th birthday, if you sat next to me and ate."  
  
'When you're defeated, you are defeated.' Sesshoumaru sighed heavily before nodding his head.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru tried to pretend they liked the food, but it was horrid. Again, Kagome got an idea. "Hey Rin-chan, I'm full, would you like to pick flowers for me? The servants can clean up the mess."  
  
"Of course! Just let me get dressed." Rin ran to her room. Shippo piped up too, "Kagome, can I go with her." Kagome nodded her head 'yes' and Shippo was gone in a second. With those two gone, Kagome went to go puke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great plan Kagome, it was brilliant."  
  
She didn't know whether to smile and nod and smile then throw up. She decided to just nod. "Why aren't you sick?"  
  
He lightly chuckled, "Because I didn't eat it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, 'I'm not gonna even ask.' She slumped over to him and playfully punched him. "Cheater. I ate it, unlike you." Sesshoumaru sighed and tweaked her stomach. Kagome made an 'eep' sound and started on high-pitched squeals.  
  
She fakes to the right, but ran to the left. 'Foolish but fast.' He caught with her in a second. Kagome squealed again when she felt his arm wrap around her waist then lower to her hips. He pushed his weight down on top and she fell to the floor. He made sure she landed safely. "What are you doing?" Giggles came between every other word.  
  
"I'm killing you dear." Sesshoumaru raised his hand over her head. (He retracted the claws, so as not to hurt her.)  
  
Her squealing stopped when she heard 'killing you' and the seriousness in his voice. 'Certainly he wouldn't kill me after he said he loved me. OR maybe he's mad because Shippo interrupted us. He really did look pissed.' Kagome just held still anticipating what he was going to do next.  
  
'She really trusts me?' He brought his hand down and attacked her stomach and sides.  
  
She was really surprised at first, but then started to giggle and wiggle away from him. "Stop! I'm :giggle: too tick :giggle: ticklish!"  
  
Tears started to fall and crease from her eyes.  
  
"Do you really want me to stop?" Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru continued, "You want me to stop, but there's only one way. Kiss me; kiss me like you never kissed before. I want to feel you tongue in my mouth. I want to taste you."  
  
Sesshoumaru did want that very badly, but it was possible that she couldn't hear him. He got sidetracked when Kagome settled down and grabbed his hands. She moved his hands up and down her side, and opened her mouth in a silent moan. When she felt that he was able to handle the movement of his hands, she let go.  
  
Kagome wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. He leaned down and rested his lips a centimeter away from hers. His hot breath was misting her lips now. She perked up when she heard a small puppy whimper come from the back of his throat.  
  
'What's he waiting for?' Kagome pushed him down harder, capturing his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised, not that she moved up to kiss him, but that it was so aggressive. She was now thrusting her tongue in and out of his mouth. Telling him that that was what she wanted.  
  
He rolled over and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that too hard?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tuned over to face her, panting, he shook his head no. He had a sudden urge to take her right then and there, but he knew that the hallway wasn't the right place. Kagome noted how cute he looked panting like a tired puppy dog. (Duh kagome. He is a dog demon!)  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up and started to race to his bedroom. When he sniffed the air, "Him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo and Rin had already forgotten why they were picking flowers. They were simply just enjoying each other's company. They had grown fond of each other, and she didn't seem to mind that he was a demon (after all, she does adore Sesshoumaru).  
  
"Shippo, smell this one!" It was a sunflower; he hated sunflowers so he sniffed the air instead. But of course with his demon powers, he still smelled the sunflower.  
  
'Hey I recognize that smell! It smells like when my parents always wanted to be.' He cut the thought off. "C'mon Rin, lets hurry and take these flowers to Kagome!" Without hearing her reply, he dashed off, dragging Rin behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had Kagome in his arms and was about to run off to his room.  
  
Shippo jumped on top of Sesshoumaru's head and yelled at the top of his lungs,  
  
"KAGOME! HERE ARE YOUR FLOWERS! AREN'T THEY PRETTY?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly dropped Kagome while he swatted the kitsune away. Only Shippo could hear the dangerously threatening growl Sesshoumaru gave him.  
  
He jumped down and handed Kagome the flowers, "Thank you Rin-Chan and Shippo-chan! They're beautiful, I wish they would never die. I'll put them in some water in my room." Sesshoumaru's growl grew louder.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like them. Rin and I are going back outside." Sesshoumaru quieted his growl. Just before Shippo left the room, he stuck his tongue out and flashed a victory sign toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome giggled and jumped out of his arms. "I'm going to take a nap in your room, k?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked with her to the door. She jumped and pecked him on the cheek before closing the door. Sesshoumaru breathed a long hard sigh.  
  
'What am I supposed to do now.' He continued walking down the hall. 


	13. A Gift NO Young Eye Should See

[Mistress Fluffy]: Shippo is acting that way because he treats Kagome like his mother. Thus, he's very protective of her.  
  
[Queenbeth]: Yes, right now all he really wants to do is score with Kagome!  
  
[Strawberry shortcake]: He'll get some, no need to worry. I can't poor Sesshy hangin!  
  
[Ashleigh]: I would NEVER let Fluff-chan die of sexual frustration. No, of course not. It wouldn't do to have him die that way. [goth-fae]: YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER!  
  
[A/N]: WARNING, LEMON ALERT. A bad one at that. Really, this chapter should be skipped. Anyway, I think we're more than halfway through the story. YAY! J  
  
Anyway, I would like to take the time to thank all of you thriving reviewers! Without you, this story wouldn't be possible. Well, yes it would, but I have to do SOMETHING to make you guys feel good like you did to me. I am very proud, if not a little bit conceited and cocky, with all the reviews I've gotten this far. DOMO ARIGATO! AISHITE'RU MINNA-SAN! Don't forget to look out for any new stories in the near future. I have a Sess/Kag one and a Kag/OC (?) one. I love you guys. Chao. Oh yeah, if any of you have the time, check the song The Singing Sea from Cowboy Bebop, and It's Gonna Rain from Rurouni Kenshin. Because that's what I'm listening to right now.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Thirteen: A Gift No Young Eye Should See ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was still fast asleep. She had been sleeping for almost four hours. It was time for dinner. He told Rin and Shippo that if the servants didn't cook, then they couldn't get paid, and they would die of poverty. Rin's eyes were filled with tears, she and that kitsune nodded their heads yes.  
  
'Children are so gullible.'  
  
He opened Kagome's door and stepped inside. 'Why am I sneaking? She's in my room.'  
  
He spotted his target immediately because it was so bright. "That sack Shippo brought with him. That's where those underwear came from. I wonder is has more.." More she did have. Two more were silk while the rest were cotton with lace. But there was something else in the bag. It was like that 'fuku' Kagome always used to wear, but it was a full dress.  
  
The short, very short, dress was blood red and a silky transparent black material covered it. The hem of the dress was outlined in lace, so was the upper hem and the straps. Clearly it was meant to by sexy. It was more than sexy it was erotic. And the 'dress' produced ecchi thoughts of Kagome lying under him, moaning and thrashing.  
  
Kagome, holding on to his neck for dear life, begging him to thrust faster and harder. 'I want her to wear this for me tonight. I want to rip this thing off of her and stare at her naked body. I want to suck the juices-' his hentai thoughts were cut off by the sound of Kagome's footsteps. He put the sac back to its place and dashed into the armoire.  
  
(A/N: It's French, but who cares. I was writing this in French class anyway. And I got in trouble for it like, a hundred times.) . And hid himself effectively.  
  
Kagome entered the room drowsily, not sensing the demon lord that was there. She went to her backpack and took out panties, bra, shampoo and conditioner, lotion, and bodywash.  
  
Sesshoumaru read her mind to see which bathroom she was going to, 'Our private one to see if he's there.'  
  
And see him she will.  
  
After she left the room, he nimbly jumped out of the window. He knew all the secret hallways of the castle.  
  
'I did grow up here.'  
  
It took Kagome five minutes after he got himself situated. 'Where is she, I know she's not that slow!' As if on queue, Kagome opened the door and stepped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru, through his half-closed eyes, saw a big bright smile on her face. It disappeared when she came closer because he made it look like he was sleeping. She came down the stairs, not knowing that Sesshoumaru was watching her every move.  
  
Kagome swam to Sesshoumaru. She looked closely at his face and started tracing his eyebrows. She then looked at the mark on his forehead, put her hands on his shoulder and pushed herself up while wrapping her legs around his waist. 'What is she doing? I don't really mind, but hell!' Kagome was now tracing his birthmark. 'That's really cool.' But Sesshoumaru made the mistake of twitching his nose, and Kagome noticed it.  
  
"Wakey wakey Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. Have you been spying on me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that he was caught. 'Damn that stupid birthmark!' He slowly opened his eyes. "Yes indeed I have, and I have to admit for a human you're not that bad." Kagome gave him a fake pout, "A human?"  
  
"Yes, and out of any other thing I've seen." Kagome's mouth curled into a smile. Sesshoumaru pushed forward and they both fell into the water. The water was nice and hot, just the way they like it. She disappeared in a swarm of bubbles.  
  
'What did he do that for?' She broke the surface and crossed her arms making an exasperating 'humph' sound. A pair of arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the body the arms belonged to.  
  
'Ohmigosh, I can feel his. his. his thing on my butt!'  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel the uneasiness in her thoughts. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you think I would let you get away that easily? I would never let you get away."  
  
Kagome froze 'Are we going to.do.it?' but there was something in his voice, that made her relax against his body.  
  
'Good girl' Sesshoumaru started to massage her back, starting from the bottom and moving his way up. She was so tense, he had to push hard into her shoulder. When he did that, Kagome moaned in pleasure. If it was possible, Sesshoumaru's erection became harder. When he was finished, she sighed and rested her head against his chest.  
  
He grabbed a nearby wash rag and her 'body wash.' While spreading the contents all over Kagome's upper body, he to move closer to her. He wet the sponge and started to rub up and down her arms, alternating between the two. He then turned Kagome around and held her arms over her head.  
  
'This is so sweet, he's washing me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru cleansed her armpits thoroughly. He wet the sponge again and washed all the lather off her body. He gave her the sponge, but she looked confused for a little while and finally got the picture.  
  
Kagome continued the process, but on his body. 'What the hell is that anyway?' Whatever it was, she put strawberry shampoo on it. Even though she didn't know what it was, it looked as if it was washable. 'Damn, this thing is long!' She ducked the fur under the water, and started to rub the shampoo all over its length. Only then did she hear a low rumble coming from her patient.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to grab the sponge from Kagome's hand, but she wouldn't let it go. He kissed her, held on tightly, and she dropped it. The sponge made a ker-plunk sound before it floated away. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and moved down to her neck.  
  
"Please, keep going." Instead of going down south, he stopped.  
  
"Kagome, this isn't the right place and I want you to wear something for me," He swam over to his and her clothes and took her underwear and that 'dress'. He had succeeded in putting on his hakama. "I had to look in that bag for it."  
  
He wrapped a towel around Kagome and dried her off in one big shake. He slowly dressed her, and when she stood up he hiked the dress up a little. She looked beautiful, especially with her hair wet, long, and glistening like that.  
  
'Now there won't be any interruptions. That stupid kitsune is with Rin, she'll keep him occupied with that mouth of hers. I wonder what's going on with them. Anyway, I have Kagome to myself. All night.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo was indeed in Rin's bedroom chamber. They were finger painting. 'This is fun!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome off of her feet and flung her over his shoulder. He flew to his bedroom. Once there, he threw her (lightly mind you) on the bed. The fireplace was already lit by a servant. It had been getting quite chilly. He was thinking about how it was romantic when all of a sudden he started to feel nervous. She was watching his every move until he got on top of her.  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle when his wet, slightly curly hair touched her face.  
  
"Kagome, you are untouched aren't you?"  
  
She became flustered and blushed furiously.  
  
"As I thought. Well if I do this I will be the only man; person, you will ever be with for the rest of your life." She nodded, " You will belong to me, and I- I will belong to you." His last words died off as he moved toward her neck again.  
  
He sucked on the spot that would mark her as his. 'Later, but for now.' He moved away from her neck and down to the hem of the dress, pulling the dress with him. He traveled to the top of her head, and gently pulling the material off. Next, he unclasped her bra, and marveled at her perfectly formed breasts. He ran the flat of his palms against her sides enjoying the way her carefully sculpted curves fit his hands.  
  
First, he just licked her left nipple, but then he progressed into savagely sucking her. He switched between them, making sure each was busy. While Sesshoumaru was carrying on, Kagome was able to take off his robe.  
  
'Gods he's so big.'  
  
He kissed a burning pattern down to her panties, fully aware of his nudeness. Because of sniffing her, he almost fainted from the smell. He snatched her underwear off, and spread her legs open. Sesshoumaru could feel the muscles in her thighs quiver when he touched them. He looked up and met her gaze she nodded, giving him permission to continue. And continue he did. He tentatively licked near the center, but then plunged in after getting his first taste.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe that something she thought was so disgusting felt so good. She started to buck her hips, while he was rubbing a little nub in her center.  
  
He lifted his head back making a silver white waterfall. Kagome grabbed ahold of his manhood, wanting to feel his body again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Her scream could have woken the dead. Even though it was painful, Kagome refused to cry and back away. And for that, he was proud. She gave a whimper, then pushed her hips forward. He responded with a low growl, trying to restrain himself. But when she demanded him to go faster, he could hold himself back any longer.  
  
They were so close to the edge. Sesshoumaru started to growl while holding onto her as tight as he could. Kagome heard the growl, but couldn't make anything of it. She removed her hands from his buttocks and moved them under his arms to grasp his shoulders. She was frantically kissing his chest, knowing something was coming, but what she didn't know.  
  
That's when it came. Electric currents ran through their bodies, but her end came when she felt the warmth flowing into her womb.  
  
He gave a final jerk and dug his fangs deep into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She settled down after a while, but gasped when he gave a fulfilled howl. Her arms instinctively flew up to defend herself, but then fell back down.  
  
Sesshoumaru licked his bloody fangs and the blood that was on that spot. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I had to do it,"  
  
She shook her head. After he drew out, she winced a little. There was a heavy silence, making him worry.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"So, I'm you mate." It sounded more like a statement than a question. She reached over and rubbed his stomach, hearing a slight purr. 'I could've sworn only cats purr.'  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. 'She still didn't give me a response to what I told her.' He waited till she got her strength back, "Good, because we're not done yet."  
  
[A/N]: By the way, if anyone wants to know, Nefra just started the sequel to Dreams! YAY! Even though it's the wrong anime, I'm hugging a Kenshin plushie! 


	14. The Search for the Shikon Shards

[A/N]: Okay, this is really to tell people I prematurely posted a new story. But if anyone played The Bouncer for Playstation2, the AN at the bottom is for you. that ryhmes!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Fourteen: The Search for the Shikon Shards ~*~  
  
After Sesshoumaru made Kagome his mate, they decided that the two would collect the shards when she felt better.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
It was already late in the afternoon, and neither Kagome or Sesshoumaru were aware. Sesshoumaru woke up first. He had his hands wrapped protectively around her waist, and she was laying her head on her chest. He wasn't surprised they were still asleep. Because they had been at it almost all night.  
  
'That was the best time of my life.'  
  
Sesshoumaru pecked Kagome on the forehead and gently shook her to life. "Kagome, wake up, its late." She slowly opened her eyes. A big goofy smile broke out all over her face. Sesshoumaru wrapped a sheet over his waist and went over to armoire. Kagome tried to put her dress back on, but there was a problem.  
  
Sesshoumaru emerged and got dressed in an all black kimono (silk of course). He sensed something was wrong. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kagome flushed a deep crimson red. "I- I cant. get. up." Sesshoumaru looked confused at first, but then he finally understood. He walked over to her with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I guess I have to carry you then," He started to pick her up, but Kagome pull her on top of him, and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. "Well, we can wait 'til later."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Shippo wanted to go, but kagome insisted that he protect Rin. "But Kagome, you need someone there to protect you."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at that statement, "What did you just say?"  
  
Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru from hurting the kitsune; she had gotten better at that. "You need to say with Rin-chan. Make sure she's safe, you know, because I don't really trust Jakken." With that ending, she winked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He returned a smile. Shippo was convinced already at the mention of Rin's name. He nodded his head "yes" and gave her a big hug. He whispered in Kagome's ear, "I was just kidding about the 'protecting you part' I know Sesshoumaru will protect you, no matter what. Don't die out there."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard every spoken word in that conversation he inwardly smiled, while still keeping his serious-like exterior. "Kagome, we have to go." She nodded her head and took his hand. She looked back at Shippo, "Bye."  
  
  
  
They'd been traveling for a long time; the Shikon no Tama was almost complete. Kagome found herself wondering how was it that they hadn't run into Inuyasha yet. Through all of their battles they had grown closer to each other.  
  
In their bonding, Sesshoumaru told her that he didn't really hate all humans. And that that thing. really was a tail. She told him all about where and what time she was from. She also told him about how she met Inuyasha and about their adventures together.  
  
The most she remembered, was how Inuyasha never liked her to go to her time. Getting homesick, she also remembered her mother, brother, grandfather, and friends. Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her emotions. "Would you like to see your mother? She must be worried about you," Kagome perked up and jumped on his lap, making him fall over.  
  
"Really, you would let me?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head looking into her hazel eyes. Kagome took on a serious note; "Am I- am I in heat?" Sesshoumaru quickly shook his head no. Kagome pushed herself on him and kissed his lips. Just before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She heard him mutter, "Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been almost two months since they left Shippo in the Western Lands. Things were heating up between Miroku and Inuyasha. The once tight friendship they had, which was held together by Kagome, was quickly falling apart.  
  
Sango and Miroku missed Kagome and Shippo very badly. "Miroku, I wish that we could get Inuyasha straight, but I'm afraid that with Kagome gone, he might lash out at us."  
  
Miroku nodded his head in agreement, "Now I'm starting to think that Shippo was right about Kagome still being alive." This time, Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"But I hope she's in her time, I don't want her to see Inuyasha like this."  
  
Inuyasha was in a very bad mood. After two months of searching constantly, they only found seven shards. "Where are those damn shards hiding!?"  
  
"I would say that someone else had collected them, getting there before us. And might I add, with incredible speed," Kikyou interjected with venom. Inuyasha sighted, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
He was already bored with her. Yes, he still had feeling for her, but he wished he hadn't made her his mate. 'In fact, I now believe I loved Kagome more. She was so full of life and wasn't afraid to be herself.'  
  
He remembered all those times he looked at Kagome bathing, and how she would 'sit' him almost a thousand times. 'I really do miss Kagome.' Everyone was staring at him by now.  
  
"I SAID maybe it's my reincar-Ka-go-me collecting the shards."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed at that, "I highly doubt-" Inuyasha's sentence was cut off, "That smell." Was all he got out. He dashed to the well.  
  
[A/N]: Okay, if you go to the versious game on The Bouncer, you can choose who you fight with and blah blah blah. But I'm missing someone. If anyone has ALL of the characters for that game, can somebody tell me who that person is in between Kaldea and Leann. I really need to know, because I just do! My friend and I have a clue as to where the character's located, but we don't know how to get him/her. If someone would tell me, that would be really great. 


	15. Reunion

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I'm late, but I was at my aunt's house coz my dad don't trust me in the house by myself for long. And he said "You need some frickin sunshine." I couldn't use the computer because she doesn't know how to work one. Anyway, I decided that since I have a total of 3 reviews for my other story, I'll keep it up. Here's the chapter!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Fifteen: Reunion ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome just arrived at the well after they had their alone time. They decided to wash each other's scents off. But one thing led to another and they finally agreed to wash at the other ends. Sesshoumaru told her that even though she had definitely gotten faster, it would be better if she got a ride from him.  
  
She liked getting rides from him instead of Inuyasha. Because he would wrap his tail ::giggle:: around her. She didn't look at his tail as something very creepy; instead, she looked at it like the perfect substitute for Inuyasha's doggy ears. Kagome wasn't mad at Inuyasha anymore; in fact, she was glad he chose Kikyou. Because then, maybe she wouldn't have seen firsthand, of how nice a guy Sesshoumaru really was.  
  
'After all, she was the first.' She still had feelings for him, of course, but they weren't as strong now like they were back then. Kagome doubted that her life with Inuyasha's insults would be as happy as hers with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her behavior and became curious. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Just thinking about Inuyasha and how I'm glad that he chose Kikyou." Sesshoumaru knew she was telling the truth.  
  
'But I don't know if she loves me back. Doesn't matter, she's my mate, and I'll be damned if she goes back to that whelp.' They had landed by the river near the well, "Oh? And why is that?" He had an idea of what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it, come out of her mouth.  
  
"Because I wouldn't have met you and find out how much of a softy you really are. And because I couldn't be as happy as I am now." Sesshoumaru gave her a smile and set her down, unwrapping his tail. "Well, it wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it was close."  
  
They walked in silence to the Bone Eater's well.  
  
"I guess I'll wait outside for you."  
  
Kagome thought about that. "No, why don't you see if you can go through the well with me?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly. They jumped in the well holding hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and the gang came just in time to see Sesshoumaru's head go down the well. "What the hell?" Inuyasha followed them to Kagome time. (A/N: That rhymes!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was spying on Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They were holding hands.  
  
'That goddamn girl. And that bastard is holding MY Kagome's hand.'  
(A/N: typical of him)  
(T/N: couldn't agree more.)  
  
He was about to rush up to Kagome when her mother dashed out of the house crying out Kagome's name. Her mother's momentum almost knocked Sesshoumaru over .The woman, Kagome's mother, was wailing in his ears. She only noticed Sesshoumaru after 5 minutes of saying how worried she was.  
  
"I apologize for my rudeness. I just haven't seen my baby in ::hick:: such a ::hick:: long time. I didn't get to see you grow up." Sesshoumaru figured that this was Kagome's mother, and she had reason for being upset, but come on!  
  
"Mom, I'm ok. Where's Grandpa and Souta?"  
  
Her mother looked up, "Oh my, they're at your cousins house. We needed someone here just in case you came back. Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru just shook his head, "Well, Kagome, mister, come inside and tell me all about it. I hope you can stay for a couple of days. I'm sure Souta would be happy to see you."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and linked fingers with Sesshoumaru's then walked toward the house. Kagome's mother noticed it, but she didn't say anything. Yet, that's when Inuyasha decided to leave them alone, because he knew after Kagome finished telling the story, he wouldn't be welcomed anymore,  
  
'Not that I care.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome told her mother the whole story. The WHOLE story. "But please mom, don't hate him, I don't," she paused before continuing. "Is he still welcomed here?" Kagome's mom was silent for a moment before she answered, "If you were strong enough to forgive him, then I don't see any harm. Just don't tell Souta or Grandpa."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. "How long are we staying here. Because I don't trust Jakken with Rin and Shippo." Kagome's mother's head shot up at the name of 'Rin'. She recognized Shippo, but not this Rin.  
  
"You already have children? Why didn't you bring her?" Kagome almost died of embarrassment. Luckily, Sesshoumaru saved her. "No, she is a human child I am taking care of."  
  
Kagome's mom almost melted in the spot, "A demon taking care of a human! How kawaii and honorable. Kind of like a Tenshi from Tenchi!"  
  
(A/N: I know tenchi means heaven and earth, but I couldn't remember the word for heaven.)  
  
Sesshoumaru turned crimson red, almost the same color as the pants on Kagome's miko garb (yes, Kagome is a full, strong, beautiful miko now).  
  
Kagome's mother left the dining room to go cook. They had been talking for hours. Mostly explaining things to Sesshoumaru about their time. Kagome leaped onto Sesshoumaru's lap, and in minutes, she fell asleep. 'This woman can sleep!' He got up, wrapping her legs around his back and supported her by holding his left arm under her bottom, and caressing her back with her head on his shoulder.  
  
(A/N: I know in the manga, he lost his left arm, and in the anime he lost his right arm, but lets pretend he didn't get it hacked off!)  
  
He was walking through the room, humming a lullaby, and looking at Kagome's family pictures. There was one he as really interested in:  
  
Kagome was fifteen years old, and she had a sky blue kimono on. The kimono was obviously made of silk and it had sakura and butterfly patterns on it. She was standing under a sakura tree near a small wooden bridge. The bridge was over a small river. She was holding out a finger that had a white bird on it, and the other hand was holding onto a parasol. The picture was clearly a posed one, but Kagome made it look so natural.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off that picture. It was like it had him under a spell. Even though the picture was taken back when cute and not fully developed, it had beauties of its own.  
  
"It's a wonderful picture, isn't it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost dropped Kagome, and berated himself for not sensing the mother before. "Hai."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them. "You didn't trick Kagome into falling in love with you? No spells or anything?" She mother was very curious.  
  
"No, but I did use Inuyasha's mistake to my advantage. Gomen nasai."  
  
Kagome's mother nodded, "You don't have to say sorry. You won Kagome's love fair and square."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked a bit uncertain at the mention of the word 'love', "Love me?"  
  
Kagome's mother was staring at him intently now; she walked up to him and took his chin, "How could you think she doesn't love you? How could you think that? Look. Look at her sleeping in your arms like a baby. Look back at the way she took your hand and kept it there. She loves you, definitely. Now take her to her room, she slumping."  
  
She rubbed Sesshoumaru's cheek and kissed Kagome on the forehead and left. He looked at he retreating form of the all-knowing mother.  
  
'She loves me, huh? But I want to hear her say it.' Sesshoumaru sighed and went up the stairs, trying to stiff out Kagome's room.  
  
The whole house smelled of her, but not much. 'Probably because of her absence.' He opened the room that smelled like her scent like her the most and walked in. When he reached the bed, his muscles were relaxed. 'It's because of her scent, it make me more at ease. Homey kind of.' After looking through her dressers, he finally found the 'pajamas' she wore to bed one time. 'She sure does like the color blue.'  
  
He took her miko clothing off and placed it on a chair. Placing her on the bed, he went back to the drawers and took a bra out. They looked a bit too small for her, so he decided to not put it on. He quickly dressed her in the pajamas just in case her mother was spying. He also took off his armor and the outer skins of his kimono and climbed into the bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her protectively.  
  
  
  
They were about to leave and Kagome was saying goodbye to her family. Her grandfather turned out to be quite a character around Sesshoumaru. Well, once you got past the whole 'demon alert' thing. All they did at breakfast was eat, just a little, and tell stories about legends and myths. It turned out that grandfather's stories weren't all lies, but most of them rang true in feudal Japan.  
  
"See, you should take the advice from this young ma-err Lord. Nevermind. He knows his stuff." Everyone rolled his or her eyes at the comment.  
  
Kagome promised she would visit them as much as possible. Earlier that morning she had decided that she would stay with Sesshoumaru in his time.  
  
'I was gone for a long time. I don't think I can make up that much homework!'  
  
Her family gathered around and gave her a big hug. Sesshoumaru was surprised when they gave him an extra hearty hug. Kagome looked back once before taking Sesshoumaru's in hers and jumping through the well. The two love birds were smug with each other until Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.  
  
"I guess you are a whore after all."  
  
T/N: Bwa ha ha ha bet you cant guess who it is =0 oooo scary I wonder who it can be. but you'll just have to wait until next times great chapter. Until then Sayonara ^_^ v.  
  
A/N: You know what Roku-chan? I think you had way--- too many Air Heads. Just calm down, everything will be alright. Your doctor friends will come with your special jacket any minute now.  
  
Nope, I'm just messing with ya! 


	16. I Just Know He Didn't!

A/N: I realized that it IS a horrible cliffhanger. So, here ya go!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Sixteen: I Just Know He Didn't ~ * ~  
  
"So I guess you are a whore after all."  
  
Kagome's smile disappeared off of her face. "What did he just now say?!" Sesshoumaru practically spat to no one in particular. Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. But Sesshoumaru's question brought her back to reality.  
  
'I just know he didn't!' She lunged herself at Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground.  
  
'What the hell. When did she get that strong?' Inuyasha was just as surprised at Kagome's actions as Sesshoumaru. "You better take that back you stupid mutt! Before I rip you apart Inuyasha!" Taking him apart she was.  
  
Kagome had knocked the wind out of him; now, she was slamming her fists on his chest. Inuyasha was relieved of pain when Sesshoumaru pried Kagome off of him. Kagome's movements almost made him stumble backward. He had to get her to stop because in a weird way the situation was turning him on.  
  
He held her still against his chest until she stopped. "Calm down Kagome. It's alright, love."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. 'Did he call her love?'  
  
Just then Sango, Miroku, and Kaede came out of nowhere. "Kagome! I'm sooo glad you're still alive. I'm sorry I gave up hope." Sango ran to her best friend, tears spilling out of her eyes.  
  
Kagome jumped out of Sesshoumaru's tight hold (only because he let her) and ran to her best friend. "Gomen ne Kagome. Shippo told us to say but-" Kagome shushed the girl, tears coming out of her eyes now. Miroku came up and wrapped his arms around the girls, "Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama."  
  
This time, Kagome nor Sango objected to Miroku's hands. Sango was glad things were back to normal. 'I'll kill him later.' They broke away from the embrace.  
  
Sango looked around frantically and thought she was missing something. "Oh Gods, where's Shippo? He isn't. dead is he?" Kagome shook her head no. Sango and Miroku both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"Kagome! You're wearing miko clothing. What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She lifted her hair and turned her neck to show them the love mark. Miroku didn't understand, but Sango and Inuyasha did. He started to shake with rage, "You bastard! How dare you take MY Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, loving the fact that she held his arms in hers.  
  
"She's not your Kagome anymore, especially since she saw you and your dead bitch."  
  
Understanding dawned in Miroku eyes. "Well, I'm happy for you. Congratulations," Sango said while prodding Miroku to do the same, and he did.  
  
Just then, Kikyou came. "Ah, so there's my reinc- Kagome. I knew she was the one collecting the shards." At the mention of 'shards' Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor, "You saw us?"  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at Kikyou, "She knew I was there, she looked at me and smiled. But don't worry, I forgive you Inuyasha. In fact I'm glad you did it," Kagome finished with a smile and hugged him, but after a short moment she went back to Sesshoumaru. "Friends?"  
  
Before Inuyasha could say ok, Kikyou intervened, "Give me the shards."  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"Give it now, I'm the jewel's protector!" Kagome stepped forward to the dead miko.  
  
"No, you're dead. I'm the protector, the jewel told me so. Plus, what do you need it for anyways? Kikyou, use your brain. You're undead, Inuyasha's immortal. You don't need the jewel. And plus, if you love him so much you would accept him as his is." Everything was silent because everything Kagome said was true.  
  
'I wonder if there's another reason she wants the jewel.'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kaede were the quietest though the whole scene. Kagome ran to Sango and took her hand. "C'mon, lets go. I wanna take a bath."  
  
They left, and Sesshoumaru was getting a little uneasy, "Lady Kaede, I need to speak to you." Kaede nodded and started to walk away when Inuyasha shouted, "Hey get back here. I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around, "for once, I'm not here for you." Sesshoumaru walked towards the old lady and picked her up. Miroku followed automatically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at Kaede's hut and Sesshoumaru set her down immediately.  
  
"I don't really need to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said simply. Kaede nodded. She understood what he meant.  
  
"I must say, I do believe she is with the better brother," Kaede continued, "You love her, don't you?" She didn't get an answer because he was already gone.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
~ * Meanwhile *~  
  
Sango and Kagome were laughing and giggling in a field full of flowers. She'd told the demon exterminator what had happened after she was 'kidnapped', but she refused to give her details about the night she because Sesshoumaru's mate.  
  
"Part of me was hoping you went back to your time."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"So you wouldn't see Inuyasha acting like this."  
  
Kagome thought about that for a moment, "Naw, he's ok. I would still like to be his friend." Sango nodded, but looked away.  
  
"Kagome and Sesshoumaru; the odd couple,  
  
(A/N: has anyone seen the old version of the old couple?) (T/N: yes I have, very weird yet humorous series ^_^;)  
  
battling youkai and inner demons, collecting the shards along the way. Hmm. I kinda like that, Kagome do you love Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The said girl didn't know the answer to that question. 'Do I? I mean, when you lay everything down; do I love him?'  
  
She responded indirectly to Sango, "Speaking of couples. When are you and Miroku getting together?"  
  
Sango noticed how Kagome deliberately changed the subject, but made no comment. "We decided after we finish Naraku off." Kagome gawked at the girl, but stopped because she had no reason to.  
  
"You know sometimes I feel sorry for Kaede, she has nobody to care for," Kagome paused, but then added, "I think Shippo has taken a liking to a human girl Sesshoumaru's taking care of. It's so cute." Sango smiled.  
  
'Yep, everybody but Kaede.'  
  
She sighed, "Kagome, what do you think about Kikyou?"  
  
There was no answer for a long time. "The same thing I always do. It seems she doesn't want Inuyasha in hell with her, but it's also obvious she doesn't want me on earth. I don't trust her with me. But whatever makes Inuyasha happy."  
  
Sango beamed at the girl. "Come on, let's start heading back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"But I wanna stay in here!" Kaede had insisted that Kagome and Sesshoumaru have a room to themselves. She had witnessed Kikyou try to kill Kagome on my occasions, and she didn't trust her sister. 'I cant let anything bad happen.' Meanwhile, Kagome was having a fit.  
  
"Why do I have to sleep in there? It's not like there's an assassin coming to get me!" After she said that, everything was deadly quiet. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kikyou then turned back to Kagome; "You know what she's talking about." Kagome just looked at him with her mouth open.  
  
After a few moments of a stare down contest he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Wait a minute. Hey what are you doing? Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Stop being difficult." She knew better not to say anything else because she heard a threatening growl that nobody else heard. Maybe Inuyasha. She sighed, her long black hair falling over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, all the way down to the length of his hair.  
  
Sango noticed this, but refused to think any bad thoughts. The couple disappeared into the darkness of the room. "Goodnight" was the last thing they heard from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Apparently, you don't trust your own sister." Kikyou spat out.  
  
Kaede opened her eyes and replied, "I am sorry to say; but no I don't, Kikyou. Because you are not the sister I remember. I advise you to go to sleep. Don't think about going in there, he's very fast." Those were the last words spoken for the night. 


	17. Here Comes the Goddam Henchwoman

A/N: I just finished reading a story called Bishies Without Shirts, and I'm surprised that it got less reviews than I did. The story is really long and funny as hell. But I can't really say anything on account of I didn't review either. But it really is a good story. Anywho, I updated my other story and this one on the same day.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Seventeen: Here comes the Hench-woman ~ * ~  
  
Kagome's neck and back hurt really badly. She was sleeping in Sesshoumaru's lap, but he was so tense. It was really hard to relax in the hard muscles. 'He was probably being alert, waiting for her to come.' He hadn't been there when she woke up.  
  
She knew she shouldn't worry about him, but she couldn't help it. 'I gotta take a bath.' Getting clothes out of her sack; which consisted of blue miko garb, she headed over to the Hot Springs. Kagome looked at her surroundings and was a little surprised to see Sesshoumaru soaking in the water.  
  
She started to run to him, but something was wrong. He was covered in blood, and his eyes were closed. Kagome sprinted towards him, not bothering to take her clothes off. While shaking his chest, she noticed that the blood wasn't his.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed a huge breath of relief. "Don't ever do that again. I thought you were hurt."  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle, "I went out hunting. It was a bore." He told her about his hunting trip while she took off her clothes. Kagome washed all the blood off of his body and settled her head against his chest.  
  
"What's wrong. You've been quiet ever since we left my time." Sesshoumaru sighed and placed an open-mouth kiss on her hair, "It's mating season dear." A silent 'oh' was the only answer he got from her.  
  
They stood there in that position for a long time. They didn't know, because they were in their own worlds, that Inuyasha was watching. More specifically he was watching Kagome.  
  
'He stole her. He took her away. The only thing I ever really wanted that bad in my long life.'  
  
He wanted them both. But knowing that it was either one or the other, he chose the person that was there first.  
  
But what he didn't know was that Kikyou forced him into making love to her. She knew exactly what she was doing that day. The more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder about Kikyou. 'Does she really love me, like Kagome did?'  
  
He knew the love, understanding, trust, and acceptance between them was gone. Almost like his friendship between Sango and Miroku was gone.  
  
' I really did change. She changed me. Not like Kagome did. Kagome turned me into a better person. Does she still love me? Probably not, she has my brother. It's obvious he loves her. The way he's always look at her and the way he worries. Almost like I did. Taking my place.'  
  
* But you replaced Kagome with a dead person*  
  
He inwardly cringed and left the two alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell something. Something he didn't like. "Put your clothes on." Kagome obeyed, and turned around when Sesshoumaru dressed himself. "Wait. I recognize that smell. It's Kagura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone else was already there. Once Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived she started to talk, "Naraku wants your company at his domain. I suggest you don't disagree." She called upon the wind and left.  
  
"Well Kagome, it would happen sooner or later. So let's go." Kagome jumped on his back and he wrapped his tail around her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute buddy. What if it's a trap? You're not gonna get MY Kagome killed!"  
  
Inuyasha let the sentence slip without knowing it. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her tighter and leapt into the air.  
  
(A/N: I don't really know if it's a tail. But in a recent fanfic I read, the author found out that it's a fur thing he carries around. It was too late for me to change it. By the time I'm posting this, I don't remember the story or the author. )  
  
Miroku and Sango followed with Kirara, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou alone. He mumbled a hesitant apology. They followed after the others in an agonizing silence. 


	18. At Naraku's

A/N: I am extremely happy! After all that waiting, cappie finally updated dango! It's a good story, and the dango treat is extra delicious.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Eighteen: At Naraku's ~ * ~  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just been a long time since he said something like that." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"So, I guess this is the last battle for us. Then we can go home." Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
'Home, that's the first time she ever called it that.' They were waiting outside of Naraku's barrier-protected domain for the others. They arrived in pairs, Inuyasha and Kikyou last.  
  
'Damn she looks pissed. Thanks a lot Inuyasha. Now, she probably wants to slaughter me.' Kagome bitterly thought.  
  
Naraku's smooth, cunning voice drifted out, "Do come in."  
  
Sesshoumaru went in front of Kagome, keeping her close. Naraku, appearing out of nowhere, flashed Sesshoumaru an appreciative glance while Kagome glared. Everyone else followed.  
  
(A/N: I really don't know anything [that much] about Naraku. I can barely remember what he looks like. I can only remember that he takes control over guy's bodies and stuff. The one I really remember is the one with wavy hair. So this isn't going to be a battle I'll spend most time on, ok? Oh yeah, don't kill me if the action is horrible.)  
  
"I think all of you here know what I want. If you give it nicely, I promise to make your death nice, quick, and easy."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I think I won't give it to you." She readily got her spiritual arrows ready. Kikyou noticed this, but she couldn't do it. 'How did this wench get so strong in such a short time?' But the jewel piece she had knew the answer. "Well, I guess you will all have to die," Naraku said this as the sky seemed to crumble. When really, it was a ceiling. Sesshoumaru carried his bundle outside, to let the battle begin.  
  
A/N: Like I said no details in the battle. Damn. Just one page on Word. Gomen ne. T/N: heh heh sorry about the short chappie people FORGIVE US!!! But it will get longer in about a chapter or sooo, so don't worry ^_^ v. We luv ya guys bye byez for now. 


	19. The Struggle

Sorry guys, I'm not a good battle-doer-writer thingy person. This is horrible, I must admit. But it's longer? Enjoy, if you can.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Nineteen: The Struggle ~ * ~  
  
It was a gruesome battle. Naraku wasn't all that hard for Sesshoumaru and the others, but he would always find a way to escape. It was also those underlings. Kikyou had gotten rid of Kagura. She hadn't really been willing to help Naraku anyway. But Kanna, she was basically nothing. You couldn't smell her if she was near you. The only way you could identify her was by the ghostly white kimono she wore.  
  
But Kagome couldn't see her now, her back was turned looking for the one that was behind her. Everyone else was in the main fight with Naraku. She had told them that she and Kikyou would go off because they were long distance fighters. Sesshoumaru stated clearly that she could fight up hand, but his and his brother's mate was gone.  
  
'Damn, she better live.'  
  
Kanna was behind her now. Her mirror was broken because of that stupid Hiraikotsu and its master. Kagome was still oblivious to that nothingness behind her. The senses in the back of her mind started to tingle. "Well duh, Kagome you're surrounded by demons!' She quickly changed her mind when she felt the girl's hands around her neck.  
  
Kagome was kicking and clawing now. 'Man that girl is strong. Too bad she forgot I'm a miko.'  
  
She started to channel her powers on the girl's energy.  
  
'What the world?'  
  
Kikyou was sneering at her from the other side, with an evil gleam in her eyes. 'She's not going to help me?' Her question was answered when Kikyou blew her kiss and jumped to join the others..  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked at the same time. Kikyou 'humped' and replied, "She's busy with Kanna." Sesshoumaru was seething, but he didn't say anything. Yet, Inuyasha replied,  
  
"Kikyou, I don't have time for this. What is happening to her?" Kikyou looked pissed.  
  
"She's having the air choked out of her. You care for her more than me, don't you?!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to deny it, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "You were going to let her die weren't you? You stupid jealous bit-."  
  
Before he could finish the word, a flash of bright pink light erupted from where Kikyou came. Something was coming at them, low. It was Kagome and an ashy Kanna still holding her neck. Kagome got up and shook the girl off. She fell to ashes. And the late Kagura's wind blew her away.  
  
Kagura and Kanna were no more.  
  
Kagome shot Kikyou a penetrating glare, but walked away to join the fight. Kirara was hurt badly due to the protecting of Sango and Miroku. Kagome gave Sango some things and told her to take a break. Sesshoumaru said, "It shouldn't be too hard now that his underlings are gone. I see you learned how to fly."  
  
Kagome knew he was trying to make things better, but it wasn't working. "We can go home right? When this is over, we'll still be here?" Sesshoumaru could hear the distress in her voice, she depended on his answer. "Its up to the fates dear." She nodded her head and they engaged in the fight, together.  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha were still standing where they were. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyou would indirectly try to kill Kagome. "I can't believe you would do that Kikyou, I trusted you."  
  
"You care for her more than me don't you?!"  
  
Inuyasha glared, "Of course! Now I definitely do, and now I know that I made a mistake. But I have to live with it. I'm going to help with the fight, we should have an easy victory now."  
  
With that, Inuyasha left Kikyou slumped over the ground. Her heart was broken. Everything evolved around that whore. 'The Shikon no Tama chose her over me. Inuyasha wants to choose her over me. Even my own sister chose her over me. Not to mention all of the humans and that kitsune.'  
  
Kikyou turned her anger of Naraku and Inuyasha towards Kagome.  
  
'All my problems go to her.' *No, all your problems go to Naraku* her mind protested, but she squashed the voice.  
  
"It's time to end this once and for all Kagome."  
  
T/N: Bwa ha ha, another cliffhanger. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep on reviewing if you don't mind.  
  
A/N: That's all I wrote. I really don't remember the later chapters being this short. Anyway, sorry about the cliffie. 


	20. Rei no Chikara

A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't get this up soon enough. This is almost over. I was thinking about doing the epilogue over, but decided against it because I'm too frickin lazy. Anyway, here it is...  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Twenty: Rei no Chikara (Strength of Soul) ~ * ~  
  
No one had seen Kikyou in a long time. Also, no one in particular seemed to care either. Most important, no one noticed a Kikyou-shot arrow hit Kagome's back, trying to get her heart.  
  
Everything went in slow motion for Kagome. Sesshoumaru told her to stay behind so as she wouldn't get hurt. The parfait gentleman.  
  
(T/N: Ummm I think parfait is something in French even though I think of it as food ^_^, I guess you can tell Lavinder is having a kick with using French words in her fanfic.)  
  
(A/N: Parfait means perfect. I know because I was in French class and I always got parfait sticker.)  
  
He and Inuyasha were fighting side by side. Even though their hesitation to work together was giving Naraku the upper hand, they were still on the same side.  
  
'At least they aren't fighting each other. Sheesh Kagome, you worry too much.' She shook her head. 'I wonder where Kikyou is.' Her back was turned to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and unfortunately, Kikyou.  
  
The dead miko already had her bow prepared, and her aura blazing with hatred. Sango was resting her head on Miroku's lap.  
  
Kikyou counted down.  
  
Kagome sensed something.  
  
Sango raised her head. "What's wrong Sango-love?"  
  
5.4.3.  
  
Kagome sensed something very wrong. 'But what?'  
  
. 2. 1.  
  
Her body reacted a little too late. The arrow was already in her back, like an enormous mosquito bite. Sango's brain couldn't believe what had happened. Kagome had been shot. "Oh Gods, please NO!" Naraku noticed it and stopped fighting. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were befuddled, until a piercing cry echoed throughout the air.  
  
The pain of the arrow hit her almost a minute after it struck her skin. Pain so unbearable, that she fell backwards. The arrow went strait through her back all the way up to the front of her miko garb. Blood made a sickening contrast with the blue silk material.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took Naraku's moment of divided attention to their advantage. Together, they gave the final blows:  
  
Inuyasha the face; Sesshoumaru the heart. He held Naraku's deep red heart in his hands, spat on it, then ran to the fallen miko. Sango wailed her heart out on Miroku's shoulders. While he tried his best to keep his composure, but in the end he broke down. The struggling woman tried to tell her mate something, but no words came out.  
  
Finally, "I- I guess I never told-." Sesshoumaru was shaking his head rapidly, soaked in blood.  
  
"You shouldn't talk; save your strength."  
  
"I- lo- aishiteru." Blood came through her mouth now, "I'm sorry I w-wasn't strong enou-" Kagome sighed. "Sayonara minna-san."  
  
Dead.  
  
His love was gone. Only because of some stupid, dead, jealous bitch. 'I refuse to cry. I won't, I won't, dammit Kagome, we were supposed to go home together. I WONT C-. Wait a minute!' Sesshoumaru quickly shot up, unsheathing his Tenseiga. He focused on the little sprites that took away souls. When the appeared, he slashed at the girl.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
'What the hell?' Finally realizing that it wouldn't work this time or any time, he dropped the sword to his side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand to look at his broken brother. Instead he look at the now completed Shikon no Tama. Obviously, the center piece went to Kagome. It was glowing now, but fading away little by little. It was that damned jewel. That jewel made all this happen.  
  
'But if it weren't for that jewel, you would have never been awoken, and you would have never met her.'  
  
To have loved and lost or never loved at all; which is better? He didn't notice Sesshoumaru stand up and walk over to where the arrow came from. Nor did he care. 'She may be my mate, but, she killed kagome. That is unforgivable.'  
  
The dead miko didn't make a sound when he came behind her. It was a clean swipe, and her body turned to ashes. He didn't even bother to gather up her ashes.  
  
"That was a very dishonorable thing to do... Even for a ningen." There wasn't any blood, she was already dead. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, with his head bowed.  
  
'Why can't I bring her back? It worked on Rin.' He spotted a rabbit and snapped its neck in half. He looked at the little fur ball, then swiped Tenseiga at it. The rabbit came back to life. 'WHAT!?'  
  
Inuyasha's low growl and the exterminator's cry took him back to the present now. He sniffed the air. Naraku. 'Damn him!' He seeing red all over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had gone into the forest. Everyone knew what he was going to do, and no one objected either. But Inuyasha flinched a little when he heard Kikyou break. 'I'm all alone now. The one I thought I loved is gone, and the one I truly loved is gone too. It's always my fault. If I hadn't said-'  
  
All of a sudden, his head snapped up. "Naraku." Sango cried out at the sight. Naraku was standing on his feet, wobbling, and seething. There was a hole where his heart used to be, and his face was almost squashed in. "I'm not losing by the likes of YOU!" Blood came out of his mouth as he said that. But just then, a fully transformed Sesshoumaru leaped out and grabbed Naraku's battered body. They heard a 'crack' and Naraku's body fell out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. He dissolved in a cloud of miasma. Then, Sesshoumaru de-transformed and spat out the taste of Naraku's body.  
  
There was dark blood around his mouth and on his fangs. He didn't bother to wipe it off. He stared out into space, thus, not paying attention to the white stuff coming out of Kagome's chest until it was right in front of him. It was in the shape of Kagome. "I did it! The Shikon no Tama is purified. I don't know how, but it's here." Kagome pointed to her heart, and the spot glowed a light blue color.  
  
Now, a frown adorned her pretty face, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you cant have the jewel, you can't wish from it either. Now it's just like a organ in my body," She looked down at her left breast and poked it, "Or whatever you wanna call it." She looked back at Inuyasha, "So, I guess all this struggle was for nothing, huh." Inuyasha shook his head no.  
  
"It wasn't all for nothing. I grew up."  
  
She smiled and gave him a careful hug, while Sesshoumaru stifled his growl, "He's family."  
  
She turned and gave Sango and Miroku a hug as well. It was like touching a breath of fresh air.  
  
'My times almost up.' She motioned for Sesshoumaru to walk over to her body. He went numb. Kagome looked lovingly before giving him a would-be tight hug. She willed herself to not go through him. He returned the hug fiercely when she whispered in his ear, "Aishiteru, mon petite chiot."  
  
(A/N: I love you, my little puppy. Ok it's French. I'm in French class right now!)  
  
She started to fade away, but before she left she shouted, "Kikyou says thank you, Ja ne!"  
  
Now, all Sesshoumaru held was air. They all stood there in silence, reflecting on the lives lost. Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "I'm taking her body to her time," A pause and deep breath, "I truly don't hate you. that much."  
  
He already had Kagome's body in his arms. 'Lifeless.' And started off..  
  
A/N: About Kagome's Death and Tensaiga  
  
The reason why Sesshoumaru couldn't bring Kagome back to life was because it was her time to die and her body was too pure. It refused the healing from a demon sword. Plus the spirit thingies already came to collect her soul. But really, I'm just making a good excuse because I forgot about that in the original version of this chapter.  
  
T/N: heh heh bet you couldn't guess who spotted the mistake. It was MOI! ^_^ darn.. now Lavinder's got me saying French. Curse you! Hope you enjoyed this chappie. brings tears to my eyes ;-;  
  
A/N2: Sorry Roku-chan, but you said way too much there. I had to cut it short. By the by, when Roku-chan read it while we were eating lunch, she really did get emotional. It was kinda funny. 


	21. Reminiscing

T/N: Ahhh finally the last chapters, Gomen nasai it took so long to type this story he he he I guess you can kinda tell I'm a procrastinator. But I must say that it was fun to type ^_^ anyway I'll be sure to keep in contact with you over the summer Ja ne  
  
~ Roku-chan ^_^  
  
A/N: I changed it, this is THE last chapter. It was really great. Alas, all good things must come to an end. I just have to say I WUV U GUYS!!!! Seriously, I hope I can think up even better stories an' stuff. Byes, see ya later!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter Twenty-one: Reminiscing ~ * ~  
  
[Sesshoumaru] Bringing Kagome's body to her family was the most depressing thing. But of course, we had to clean her up first. Through the whole process the only word that went through his brain was 'aishiteru.'  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, Kagome died. 'aishiteru' The un-dead Kikyou shot her, with an arrow, 'aishiteru.' It went straight to her heart."  
  
Her mother was shaking her head 'no'. She collapsed to the floor and started to sob. Inuyasha went to comfort her. Even though I knew her mother, it was obvious she was familiar the most with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'aishiteru' that I couldn't protect her. 'aishiteru' I will stay for the burial."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's funeral would take place on the new moon. The worst case there was her brother, Souta. He was bawling through the whole thing, clinging to his mother, saying Kagome's name over and over. I felt the need to cry, but I stomped it down.  
  
*Too proud to cry? Too proud to cry for the one you love?*  
  
I bit that voice in the back of my mind.  
  
'I loved her, and she loved me. Why couldn't I bring her back with Tenseiga? She loved me. Yes, 'aishiteru' she did. Her face was so peaceful. It wasn't supposed to end like this. After this battle we were to go home together.'  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be centuries, I let a lone tear slide down my cheek.  
  
I sensed my brother crying, as well. So, I didn't wipe my tear away.  
  
After the funeral was over, I paid his respects to her family, then went home. I hated to tell Rin and Shippo that their mother was dead. I really did. In fact, I wanted to lie to them. But then, it wouldn't have been right.  
  
When I arrived, the first question was none other than, 'Where's Kagome?' When I shook his head, the two started to cry in front of me. I remembered I wrapped my arms around them and let them cry on my shoulders. I found that I would never forget their small wails, full of pain and loss. Eventually, they settled down and gave me hugs and kisses. I accepted them fully.  
  
Later, I retired to our room. No, my room now. I put that sexy dress under the pillow, so I could feel it when I needed her most. I knew that from then on, my dreams would be full of her haunting image. Before I knew it, I was groping her side of the bed.  
  
My body began to tremble, and hot tears spilled out of my eyes. I didn't care anymore; no one was there to see me cry.  
  
"Kagome! Why'd you go?!" I shouted, then after I let out a bone-chilling howl. I realized that later, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was almost a year ago.  
  
Ever since that day, Sesshoumaru fell face first into a deep depression. He had to remind himself that he had two little ones to take care of.  
  
'The servants will do it.'  
  
But everyday, he got himself up to take care of his duties.  
  
Shippo and Rin were in their rooms, taking a nap, and Jaken hadn't bothered to get Sesshoumaru. He had been wondering absently through the courtyards. Looking in the direction of their secret garden, a sudden pang kicked his heart. That's where he gave Kagome his mother's sword. Also where she vowed to stay with him forever. "If it hadn't been for that stupid bitch."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome had been swinging on the swing that was connected to the one sakura tree in the field. He smiled, approaching her. "Kagome come here. I have something to give you."  
  
She hopped off the swing and walked over to him. It was a shiny black box that had silver markings on it. A body could look into its depths forever. She took the box and opened it.  
  
The object was covered in black silk. It had the same depths as the box itself had. Kagome took the cloth off and stared at the sword that was looking back at her.  
  
"It's called Surabashii (heavenly). It was my mother's." The sword was like an overgrown crystal dagger.  
  
(A/N: for those of you who have watched Princess Mononoke, then the sword looks like that dagger Ashitakka's sister gave to him; then he gave it to San, it's so cool looking.)  
  
Bracing herself for the heaviness to come, she picked the sword up. But it was surprisingly lightweight. The swords handle started to wiggle.  
  
She yelped.  
  
He smirked. "It's just adjusting its self to your size. My mother's hand was bigger than yours; why don't you test it out?"  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically, "Like how?"  
  
He drew out Tenseiga. "On me."  
  
The fight wasn't a serious one; it was used to get her acquainted with Subarashii.  
  
They were lying side by side. "You're pretty good."  
  
Kagome leaned in closer to his face, "How good?"  
  
Sesshoumaru got a necklace that matched the sword and put it around her neck, "Good enough to beat me." Sesshoumaru could see the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I wanna stay with you forever. But promise me, after we finish the jewel. We'll come here and live together; watch Rin and Shippo and our children grow up." Sesshoumaru made the promise and sealed it with a kiss. She then moved her hand down-  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He didn't know it, but while remembering, he tried to relive the past by swinging on the swing.  
  
::sigh::  
  
Once, he tried to drown himself, he made a mistake by going to the hot springs Kagome first bathed in. The only thing that stopped him was her scent in the water. Not even the knowing of his responsibility of taking care of the little ones could stop him.  
  
It was her scent.  
  
That smell.  
  
Her.  
  
Kagome.  
  
'Aishiteru.'  
  
He was smelling it again. 'No, it's just leftovers.' A strong wind brought it full blown to his nose. 'That is it, but it's not.' He sighed again. Now knowing that the wind was pushing him. He pushed back. Higher and higher, until he felt a presence near-by.  
  
In normal circumstances, he would have hunted the beast down. Normally, he would have thought, 'How dare they enter MY grounds.' But, he didn't care. There was nothing to fight for nothing to live for. So he let the wind push him away on the silly human contraption that Kagome liked so much.  
  
"How could you think that? Of course theirs something to life for!" Sesshoumaru stiffened his back. 'Could that be?' He started to get up, but then sat back down. 'No, she's dead.' Even though the wind stopped blowing and he stopped pumping, he was still swinging. The scent was stronger now, but there was something familiar in it. Like roses or sakura.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
His assumption was confirmed when he felt the little hands pushing him. He quickly turned around in the swing. There she was. Kagome. 'But she died. I saw it.' Sesshoumaru was speechless. So she spoke for him.  
  
"The Fates upstairs resurrected me. They said I deserved it. They said that I fulfilled my destiny and did it very well. The Shikon no Tama; now, its just a jewel for decoration."  
  
He stared at her flabbergasted. "What? Aren't you happy to see me? Don't tell me you found somebo-"  
  
Sesshoumaru pounced on her, with a slight edge to his voice; "I would never." He was now licking her face and kissing at the same time. Kagome started to smile, then giggle.  
  
That one sound he loved her to make besides moaning.  
  
"You smell different."  
  
Kagome giggled again, "Well, I missed you too."  
  
"Why."  
  
She smiled, "Because of the clean-cut job I did with the jewel, they rewarded me. Now, we can really live together forever."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and sniffed her again. "Aishiteru koi aru."  
  
Kagome hugged him closer to her. "I love you too, mate. Now... to visit my family." ::groans:: "But first." ::kisses::  
  
A/N: If written in the right order: I love you, my love. But, this is basically it. It's been really nice. Especially since it's my first fanfic. 


End file.
